A LA SOMBRA DE LA LUNA
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Sherilyn Kenyon, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

**Nueva Orleáns.**

**Terry Kattalakis estaba a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo. Bueno, no exactamente del lobo. Había un dragón en el ático del edificio hacia el que se dirigía, pero**

**el dragón no era tan peligroso como el oso que custodiaba la puerta.**

**Aquel asqueroso hijo de puta le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.**

**No es que le preocupara. Que la mayor parte de la gente y de los animales le odiaran con**

**todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba. De todas formas el mundo le importaba una mierda.**

—**Las cosas que haces por la familia. —Se dijo para sus adentros. Aunque para ser**

**sinceros, el concepto de familia era nuevo para él. Estaba más acostumbrado a que todos**

**los de su alrededor le jodieran. No fue hasta que su hermano Vane le aceptó en el verano**

**del 2004, que se dio cuenta de que no todo el mundo quería matarle.**

**El oso, sin embargo, seguía siendo…**

**Dev Peltier se tensó tan pronto como vio a Terry salir de las sombras cerca de la puerta**

**del Santuario, un bar de moteros con pista de baile en el número 688 de las Ursulinas.**

**Cómo si la dirección no la hubieran escogido a propósito el clan de osos que lo poseían. Era más que irónico. A simple vista el oso parecía humano, llevaba la camiseta negra del personal del Santuario y vaqueros, el pelo rubio era largo y ondulado, calzaba botas negras**

**de motero y sus ojos agudos no dejaban pasar ni un detalle, ni una debilidad, y no es que**

**Terry tuviera ninguna. Pero, pese a la apariencia humana de Dev, para los licántropos como**

**Terry la forma alternativa de Dev era como una almenara**

**reverberante que advertía al resto de otro tipo de seres que Dev era feroz.**

**Bueno, también lo era Terry. Lo que le faltaba de habilidades mágicas lo compensaba**

**a base de pura fuerza…**

**Y una actitud de que—te—jodan y rabia.**

**Nadie consigue lo mejor de él. Nunca.**

—**¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó Dev.**

**Terry se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y decidió que pelear no le daría**

**acceso al interior, que era lo que había prometido hacer. Él manteniendo una promesa**

**hecha a alguien que no fuera él mismo. Joder… vale. Que se congele el infierno. Todavía no**

**sabía cómo había dejado que su hermano Fang le convenciera para ejecutar este acto de**

**flagrante suicidio.**

**El cabrón le debía una.**

**Y una de las grandes.**

—**Paz, hermano. —Terry alzó las manos en un gesto guasón de rendición. —He**

**venido a ver a Sasha.**

**Dev desnudó los dientes amenazadores mientras le echaba a Fury una mirada que en**

**condiciones normales le habría costado que Terry le aplastara como una babosa por el insulto. Coño, su hermano Vane le estaba echando a perder.**

—**La gente del clan Kattakalis no es bienvenida y tú lo sabes.**

**Fury arqueó una ceja mirando el símbolo que había por encima de la cabeza de Dev.**

**La silueta de Una moto encima de una colina con el fondo de la luna llena en negro, azul**

**eléctrica y marrón. También proclamaba que el Santuario era la casa de los Howlers, el**

**grupo local. Para quien no sabía qué mirar, era como cualquier otro neón de bar. Pero**

**para los nacidos malditos, como ellos, las sombras en la luna tenían la forma de un dragón remontando el vuelo, un símbolo oculto para los seres preternaturales del mundo.**

**El club no solo se llamaba el Santuario, era un santuario. Se permitía la entrada a**

**todas las entidades paranormales y una vez dentro, nadie podía hacerles daño. Al menos**

**mientras obedecieran la primera regla de oro: No derrames sangre.**

**Terry chasqueó la lengua. —Conoces las leyes de tu gente. No puedes elegir a quién dejas**

**entrar. Todos somos bienvenidos de la misma manera.**

—**Que te jodan. —gruñó Dev.**

**Terry sacudió la cabeza mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar lo que sería su natural**

**respuesta ácida. En vez de eso, decidió que lo iba a manejar con un sarcasmo cortante. —**

**Muchísimas gracias por la oferta pero a pesar de lo femenino de tu porte y ese pelo que**

**cualquier mujer envidiaría, eres demasiado peludo para mi gusto. No te ofendas.**

**Dev curvó los labios.**

— **¿Desde cuándo se preocupa un perro de lo que monta?**

**Fury contuvo el aliento con fuerza.**

—**Podríamos liarnos los dos de manera que el carnicero nos tendría envidia pero… Sé**

**lo que intentas hacer. Estás intentado provocarme para que nos peleemos y así poder**

**impedirme el paso de forma legal.**

**Apretó los puños e hizo ademán de dar puñetazos mostrando lo que quería hacer y lo**

**que prometía que haría.**

—**De verdad, realmente que me gustaría darte la oportunidad de pelear conmigo.**

**Pero tengo que ver a Sasha y no puedo esperar. Lo siento. Tendremos que aguantarnos y**

**pelear después.**

**Dev gruñó amenazadoramente con un sonido puro de oso grizzli.**

—**Estás sobre hielo muy fino, Lobo.**

**Fury se calmó y estrechó los ojos de la forma en que lo haría en su forma de lobo.**

**Cuando habló su voz era baja, animal y estaba llena de promesas de la patada en el culo**

**que estaba esperando a Dev si seguía con el jueguecito.**

—**Cierra el pico, vete a la mierda y déjame pasar.**

**Dev dio un paso hacia él.**

**Más rápido de lo que esperaba el golpe que Dev estaba a punto de soltar, allí estaba**

**Colt. Una cabeza más alta que ellos, Colt tenía el pelo corto negro azabache y ojos letales.**

**Le puso a Dev la zarpa de una mano tatuada en el pecho y le empujó hacia atrás.**

—**No lo hagas, Dev. —dijo Colt con voz baja y sin entonación. —No vale la pena.**

**Fury probablemente debería sentirse insultado, pero la verdad nunca le había molestado.**

—**Tiene razón. Soy un cabrón miserable engendrado por otro cabrón más insensible**

**todavía. Definitivamente, no quieres que os despojen del estatus de santuario por alguien**

**como yo.**

**Dev se sacudió de encima la mano de Colt, lo que hizo que la manga se le subiera**

**dejando ver el doble arco y la flecha tatuado en el brazo.**

—**Como quieras. Pero te estaré vigilando, Lobo.**

**Fury le enseñó el dedo corazón apuntando hacia arriba.**

—**Pues intenta no mearte en el suelo o joder los muebles… —miró las botas con**

**puntera plateada de Dev.**

—**Que no te enganches la pierna es otro asunto…**

**Dev gruñó otra vez y Colt se rió y aumento la fuerza de su agarre.**

**Colt le indicó la puerta con un gesto de la barbilla.**

—**Mete el culo dentro, Fury, antes de que decida alimentarme contigo.**

—**De verdad que no merece la pena si consideras la indigestión que te provocaría. —**

**con un guiño socarrón a Dev, Fury pasó antes ellos y entró en el bar. La música estaba alta**

**y vibraba, lo que hacía que su lobo interior quisiera gemir en protesta por el asalto a su**

**ultrasensible oído.**

**Puesto que Colt era uno de los Howlers, aún no habían subido al escenario. Pero ya**

**se había congregado una buena cantidad de gente. Turistas y habituales bailaban o se**

**arremolinaban en el primer piso de los tres que tenía el bar.**

**Seguro que el segundo también estaría atestado. Sin embargo, el tercer piso estaba**

**reservado a los suyos.**

**Fury se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros, moviéndose entre la gente. Era fácil**

**distinguir a los moteros del resto, puesto que la mayoría eran de la vieja escuela e iban**

**vestidos de cuero.**

**Los más jóvenes usaban nylon o trajes Aerostich como el que él usaba, y los turistas y**

**universitarios, llevaban cualquier cosa desde shorts a pantalones chinos o vaqueros.**

**Al pasar por delante de las mesas donde los clientes podían sentarse a comer, captó a**

**la hermosa camarera rubia que daba la casualidad de que era la hermana del gilipollas de**

**fuera.**

**Aimee Peltier.**

**Al igual que su hermano Dev, tenía el pelo largo rubio y era alta y delgada. Esbelta.**

**Toda ella atractiva, excepto por el hecho de que cuando se iba a la cama por la noche, se**

**convertía en una osa. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento. El gusto de su hermano en**

**cuestión de mujeres dejaba mucho que desear.**

**Aimee se quedó de piedra en cuanto le vio.**

**Le hizo una sutil señal con los ojos para que fuera hacia el bar haciéndole saber que**

**tenía un mensaje para ella. Ella era la razón por la que estaba allí, pero si alguno de sus**

**numerosos hermanos se enteraba, ambos estarían muertos.**

**Así que siguió hacia la barra donde tres camareros preparaban bebidas. Puesto que**

**Dev era uno de los integrantes de un escuadrón idéntico, a Fury le pareció que veía doble**

**cuando otro oso se le acercó. La única manera en que se distinguía a Dev de sus otros tres**

**hermanos idénticos era el tatuaje del brazo. A los otros tres, la verdad es que le importaba**

**un huevo quien era quien.**

**El escuadrón entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora.**

— **¿Qué quieres, Lobo?**

**Terry se sentó despreocupadamente.**

—**Dile a Sasha que necesito verle.**

— **¿Por qué necesitas verle?**

**Terry les lanzó una mirada graciosilla.**

—**Cosas de lobos, la última vez que olisqueé, lo que trato de verdad de no hacer por**

**la peste que despedís gilipollas, hiere mis sensibles sentidos, puesto que sois osos. Traed**

**su pellejo hasta aquí.**

— **¿Es que tienes que cabrear a todo el que te encuentras? —la voz suave corrió por su**

**espina dorsal como una caricia.**

**Se volvió y se encontró con Margaret de pie a su lado. Menuda y humana,**

**Maggi tenía uno de los mejores traseros que había visto nunca en una mujer. Pero ese**

**era el problema. Era humana y él llevaba muy mal eso de relacionarse con la especie de**

**ella, bueno, con cualquier especie, la verdad. Las habilidades sociales no eran su fuerte.**

**Como había señalado Maggi, tendía a cabrear a cualquiera lo bastante tonto como para**

**acercársele. Lo hacía incluso sin querer.**

**Riéndose, le tendió una cerveza.**

**Terry negó con la cabeza, declinando la oferta. Esa cosa en sus papilas gustativas…**

**desagradable. Le dijo con el ceño fruncido —Me sorprende verte aquí. —Era la enfermera**

**de los Peltier y normalmente sólo la veía si estaba herido o necesitaba cuidados. Por regla**

**general, ella evitaba el bar y permanecía en el hospital que estaba oculto al lado.**

**Le dio un sorbo a la cerveza.**

—**Sí pero hay un mal rollo por aquí. Tengo que tomarme algo que me calme los nervios.**

**Esto le intrigó, porque no sabía que bebiera.**

— **¿Qué clase de mal rollo?**

**Sasha se les unió y contestó por ella.**

—**Hay un Listarían en la oficina de Carson.**

**Fury miró con el ceño fruncido a Sasha cuya cara estaba pálida. Si no le conociera**

**mejor, pensaría que el lobo estaba temblando.**

—**No me digas. Hay mucha mierda en su oficina la mayor parte de los días. —Carson**

**era el médico residente y el veterinario a quien acudía todos los Were Hunter de Nueva**

**Orleáns cuando necesitaban cuidados médicos. El hecho de que tuviera un león en el**

**hospital no hacía que nadie levantara ni una ceja.**

**Maggi negó con la cabeza.**

—**No como este, Terry. No puede volverse humano ni usar la magia.**

**Esto sí que era extraño.**

— **¿Qué has dicho?**

—**Los Arcadios le han golpeado con algo. —Dijo en voz baja como si temiera que la**

**oyeran. —No sabemos con qué. Pero drenó sus poderes instantáneamente. Ni siquiera**

**puede proyectar sus pensamientos hasta su compañera.**

**Terry no podía respirar al pensar lo que había pasado. Incluso aunque su forma inicial**

**era la de un lobo y carecía de control de su magia, no podía imaginar cómo sería vivir**

**enteramente como un animal.**

— **¿Estás segura de que no es un león normal y corriente? —Era una pregunta**

**estúpida pero tenía que estar seguro.**

**Ambos le lanzaron una mirada guasona.**

**Terry levantó las manos como rindiéndose.**

—**Solo quería asegurarme. Tíos, podríais tener un aneurisma o algo así.**

**Maggi dio un sorbo largo a la cerveza.**

—**Vaya día de mierda.**

—**Sí. —dijo Sasha, cogiendo la cerveza y dando otro largo sorbo. —Todos estamos de**

**los nervios. Imagínate que estas a lo tuyo y de repente una tessera salida de ninguna parte**

**te da de patadas en el culo con algo que no puedes identificar y te pierdes para siempre.**

**Terry soltó un suspiro largo.**

—**Lo vi una vez en una peli. Menuda mierda.**

**Sasha inclinó la cabeza avergonzado, recordando el pasado de Terry.**

—**Lo siento, Lobo. No lo he dicho a propósito.**

**Nadie lo decía a propósito nunca. Pero seguía doliendo sin importar la intención.**

— **¿Necesitabas verme? —preguntó Sasha cambiando de tema.**

**Fury comprobó con el rabillo del ojo que ninguno de los del clan de los osos estuviera**

**cerca. Entonces señaló a Maggi.**

—**Tenemos un temita de lobos, si no te importa.**

—**Vale. De todas formas tengo que subir. Tuvimos que sedar a la compañera del**

**Litarian hace poco y se despertará en cualquier momento. —Pasó por delante de él y**

**golpeó el mostrador para llamar la atención del Oso. —Remi, dame otra botella y me**

**vuelvo al trabajo.**

**Terry se atragantó ante sus palabras.**

—**Me alegro de no ser su paciente.**

**Maggi le lanzó una mirada, regañándole.**

—**Es para Carson.**

**Él resopló. —Repito lo dicho. Justo lo que necesito, un puñado de borrachos trabajándome.**

—**buscó la mirada divertida de Sasha. —Recuérdame que no haga nada estúpido esta**

**noche. Espera, ya estoy aquí. Demasiado tarde para avisarme, ¿no?**

**Sasha ignoró la pregunta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho dejando reposar el peso**

**del cuerpo en una pierna.**

— **¿Qué necesitas, Terry? No somos lo que se dice amigos.**

**Terry le apartó un poco de donde Remi estaba dándole otra botella a Maggi.**

—**Ya lo sé, pero eres el único lobo del que los Peltier no sospechan y el único en quien**

**puedo confiar para hacer llegar esto a Aimee.**

—**Le pasó una nota a Sasha. —Asegúrate de limpiarte el culo con ella o hacer los que**

**sea para que se le quite la peste de Fang. Yo he hecho lo que he podido, pero es bastante**

**persistente.**

**Sasha parecía nada complacido con la petición.**

—**Ya sabes que la última vez que me vi envuelto en un subterfugio fui mortalmente**

**herido y marcado y vi a todo mi clan despreciarme por ello. Sigue mi consejo y no dejes**

**que tu hermano te arrastre con él.**

—**Vale, pero yo no me estoy metiendo entre dos dioses. —que fue lo que hizo que**

**casi mataran a Sasha. —Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a mi hermano.**

—**Eso me dije yo también. Pero el problema de la familia es que te meten en la mierda**

**y allí te dejan. O peor aún, hacen que les maten.**

**Eso era cierto y lo sabía. Pero se lo debía a Vane y a Fang por haberle recibido cuando**

**nadie más lo había hecho.**

**Por sus hermanos, estaba dispuesto a morir.**

— **¿Le darás la nota? —Sasha rechinó los dientes.**

—**Vale. Pero me debes una.**

**La verdad es que se la debía Fang, pero… eran hermanos y por primera vez en su**

**vida entendía lo que eso significaba.**

—**Lo sé y te lo agradezco de verdad.**

**Sasha se metió la nota en el bolsillo.**

— **¿Sabes? Lo que de verdad me mata de todo esto es que nunca ha visto a dos**

**animales actuar más como humanos que a ellos. ¿A qué clase de mierda de Romeo y**

**Julieta está jugando?**

**Terry se encogió de hombros.**

—**Que me maten si lo sé. Dice que es la única que le entiende. De la forma tan**

**femenina en que está actuando últimamente, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no entiendo**

**nada. Si empieza a ponerse de rosa y a usar lápiz de labios, yo voto por sacarle fuera y**

**pegarle un tiro. Y así le sacaremos el culo de la miseria.**

**La esquina del labio de Sasha se levantó como si estuviera tratando de no sonreír.**

—**¿Que estás haciendo aquí?**

**Terry se puso en alerta al escuchar el profundo acento de Nicolette "Mamá" Peltier.**

**Desde que su hermano estaba haciendo tiempo con la única hija de mamá, Aimee, el más**

**que entendía su hostilidad hacia su clan entero, pero no significaba que apreciara el tono.**

**El empezó a decirle lo que podía hacer con él, pero antes de que pudiera arrastrar aire**

**para responder, Sasha habló.**

—**Le pedí que vinera. Quiero advertirle acerca de lo que pasó con los Litarian.**

**Mamá se relajó un poco, pero su expresión todavía era profundamente atribulada.**

—**Eso es mal negocio aquí —ella lanzó una mirada alrededor de la habitación como si**

**estuviera buscando a alguien sospechoso. —Deberían los dioses tener piedad de todos**

**nosotros si no detenemos a aquellos detrás de esto. Me estremezco de pensar de que más**

**serían capaces de hacer.**

**También lo hacia Terry.**

—**¿Están haciendo algo los osos para encontrar quién es responsable?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

—**No, las leyes del santuario lo prohíben.**

—**Entonces haré algunas pesquisas.**

**Sasha gruñó.**

—**Tú sólo no puedes evitar esa veta kamikaze que tienes ¿Cierto?**

**Terry se burló. No realmente. Sólo la encuentro más fácil si sólo me dejo ir en lugar de**

**pelear. Además si alguien esta jodiéndonos sólo quiero saber quién y cómo. Sobre todo,**

**deseo su garganta.**

**El respeto brilló en los ojos de Nicolette. Ella miró hacia Sasha.**

—**Llévalo arriba antes de que muchas esencias contaminen y así pueda rastrear a**

**aquellos que hicieron esto.**

**Sasha inclinó su cabeza hacia Nicolette antes de moverse por Fury para que lo**

**siguiera. Terry no habló mientras abandonaban el bar y se dirigían a través de la cocina**

**hacia la Casa Peltier. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de cualquier humano. Sasha**

**usó su poder para desaparecer y aparecer en la oficina del doctor en el segundo piso. Fury**

**fue un poco más cauto. Debido a que nadie había sido su mentor en cómo usar su magia**

**cuando alcanzó la pubertad, su control de ella era menos que deseable. Incluso más, se**

**rehusaba que nadie supiera cuan poco control tenía. Nadie sabía sus pocos avances y vivía**

**para contarlo. Entonces caminó hacia arriba en las escaleras hacia las habitaciones que**

**estaban colocadas a su alrededor por apoyo médico.**

**Tan pronto como entró a la pequeña área de oficinas, vio a Maggi, Carson y Sasha**

**esperándolo.**

—**¿Por qué no me seguiste?— Soltó Sasha.**

—**Lo hice.**

—**Sí, pero...**

**Terry lo interrumpió.**

—**No estoy dejando un rastro de poder para que uno de ustedes idiotas lo usen**

**contra mí. Caminar funciona para mí. ¿Dónde está el león?**

**Carson se dirigió a la parte posterior de la oficina donde otra puerta les dirigía hacia**

**el área del hospital.**

—**Lo tengo aquí.**

**Terry lo siguió. Tan pronto como entró al cuarto estéril, se congeló. Había una mujer**

**descansando sobre el león en la camilla, llorando. Tenía una mano enterrada**

**profundamente en su melena mientras la otra estaba descansando palma arriba sobre la**

**mesa. En el centro de su palma estaba el elaborado diseño que la marcaba como pareja de**

**alguien. El afecto que ella mostraba hacia el león hacia una apuesta segura que él era suyo.**

—**¿Anita? —dijo Carson gentilmente.**

—**Este es Terry Kattalakis. El está aquí para ayudarnos a buscar a aquellos que**

**hicieron esto.**

**Sollozando, ella levantó su cabeza para darle una mirada que decía que no estaba**

**impresionada con su oferta.**

—**Mi manada esta tras quienes causaron esto.**

—**Si —Dijo Carson gentilmente —pero mientras más rastreadores tengamos, más**

**oportunidades tendremos de encontrarlos y encontrar una cura.**

—**Nosotros somos leones...**

—**Y yo soy un lobo —dijo Terry cortándola—. Si necesito un despliegue de pura**

**brutalidad y fuerza te llamaré. Pero si estas buscando por alguien que te hizo mal, nadie**

**rastrea mejor que uno de nosotros.**

**Carson colocó su mano en el brazo de la mujer.**

—**Él tiene razón, Anita. Permítele ver si él puede ayudarnos a encontrar a los**

**culpables antes de que hagan presa de alguien más.**

**Ella alisó el cabello de la melena del León antes de levantarse y retirarse. Terry se**

**aproximó a la mesa lentamente.**

—**¿Es él completamente animal o retiene cualquier racionamiento humano?**

**Carson suspiró.**

—**No estamos seguros.**

**Esas palabras le arrancaron un profundo sollozo a la mujer.**

**Terry la ignoró y se aproximó a la mesa. El león gruñó bajo mientras Fury se acercaba.**

**Era una advertencia animal. El lobo dentro de Terry se alzó al frente, pero lo contuvo.**

**Mientras el lobo tal vez deseaba pelear, el hombre sabía que un león lo desgarraría.**

**Algunas veces era bueno tener habilidades humanas, incluso si aquellas algunas**

**veces guerreaban con su corazón de lobo.**

—**Tranquilo —dijo en un tono bajo, mientras doblaba su mano en un puño para**

**proteger sus dedos. Si no había nada dentro del león que no fuera animal, el respondería**

**hacia cualquier feromona de hostilidad o miedo que oliera. El sostuvo su mano lentamente**

**para que el león pudiera captar su esencia e intención.**

**El león le lanzó un zarpazo, pero no lo lastimó. Bien. Terry puso su mano en la**

**espalda del león. Inclinándose más cercanamente, el sintió el cambio de sus músculos,**

**pero no estaban preparándose para atacar. El inhaló y olía a la esencia de Carson,**

**Maggi, el león femenino y otros. Pero era el más pequeño olor lo que lo hizo**

**tambalearse...**

**Una Wolfswan****1****...**

**Maggi miró hacia la leona.**

—**¿Has estado cerca de cualquier otro Lykos?**

**Anita indicó al lobo cercano a Carson**

—**Sasha.**

—**No —Dijo Terry lentamente—. Una hembra.**

**Anita se burló.**

—**No nos mezclamos con otras razas. Somos puristas.**

**Tal vez pero hay otras esencias que levanté aquí también. Chacal, pantera y lobo.**

—**¿Cuándo estuviste cercano a un Chacal?**

—**¡Nunca!—Escupió ella, indignada ante la pura sugerencia. Los chacales no eran**

**exactamente la camada favorita. En la tierra de los parias, eran el animal omega. Los**

**únicos que todos evitaban y no seleccionaban.**

**Sasha se movió cercano.**

—**Yo también lo huelo.**

**Carson intercambió una mirada preocupada con Maggi.**

—**Anita, dinos todo lo que puedas recordar sobre aquellos que atacaron a tu pareja.**

—**No los vi. Jake estaba afuera con su hermano, en su forma natural, sólo corriendo**

**por correr. No estaban dañando a nadie. Su hermano dijo que una tessera de Arcadianos**

**se apareció y se aproximaron hacia ellos. Pelearon y los Arcadianos dispararon a Jake con**

**algo, y se cayó fuertemente. Peter corrió por ayuda.**

—**En dónde está Peter. —Preguntó Terry.**

**Una lágrima se deslizó de la esquina de su ojo.**

—**Muerto. Cualquier cosa que le hubieran disparado en la cabeza, sólo vivió lo**

**suficiente para decirnos que pasó.**

**Carson acercó la mano hacia Maggi antes de que le permitiera a Sasha y Terry salir**

**de la habitación —He escarbado en la cabeza de Peter y no he podido encontrar nada. No**

**hay herida de entrada, no de salida, no sangre. Nada. No sé qué fue lo que lo mató.**

**Eso no le dio buena espina.**

—**¿Magia? —Preguntó Terry.**

**Carson negó con la cabeza.**

—**¿Pero esa herida sería tan poderosa?**

**Sasha cambió su peso.**

—**Los dioses.**

**Terry no estuvo de acuerdo con eso.**

—**No huele a un dios. Yo nos olí a nosotros.**

**Sasha soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Sabes cuantos Lykos patrias existen?**

—**Desde que soy el Regis de los Katagaria, sí, lo sé. Hay miles de nosotros y sólo en**

**este período del tiempo —lo que no le dijo fue que la esencia era una con la que estaba**

**más que familiarizado. Una del pasado que había hecho todo para olvidar. —Voy a hacer**

**algunas investigaciones y ver con lo que puedo dar.**

—**Gracias —Dijo Carson.**

**Terry no estuvo de acuerdo con su gratitud.**

—**Sin ofender, no estoy haciendo esto por ti. Estoy preocupado por mi gente.**

**Necesitamos saber qué es lo que les causa mantenerse en esta forma.**

—**Y si es reversible —agregó Sasha.**

**Terry asintió.**

—**Estaré en contacto.**

—**Hey. ¿Terry?**

**Él se giró a Sasha quien golpeó su pecho tres veces con su puño, después deslizó su**

**mano hacia abajo. Un gesto silencioso que le dejaba ver que Sasha no olvidaría darle la**

**carta a Aimee. Inclinó su cabeza con respeto antes de abandonar la habitación y dirigirse**

**bajo las escaleras. Pero con cada paso que daba, sus recuerdos más profundos lo**

**quemaban a su alrededor. Regresó en el tiempo hacia una mujer que una vez había sido su**

**mundo entero. No su amante o pariente, había sido su mejor amiga. Candace.**

**Y en un latido del corazón, cuando su hermano le había dicho a su clan lo que él**

**realmente era, ella no sólo había traicionado su promesa sagrada, ella había tratado de**

**matarlo. **

**El todavía podía sentir la mordida de su cuchillo mientras lo llevaba al fondo... la**

**cicatriz todavía estaba marcada en su pecho a sólo centímetros de su corazón. La verdad**

**era que ella realmente no había fallado a ese órgano. Sus palabras hacia él habían hecho**

**más daño que cualquier arma habría podido hacer.**

**Si ella estaba tras de esto, él se aseguraría que fuera el último error que esa perra haría.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Candy dudó dentro del infame bar El Santuario. Ellos aparecieron en el tercer piso**

**del limani —el área que había sido designada para aquellos que se tele trasportaban**

**adentro para que nadie los viera—y ahora estaban tratando de obtener la visión del paisaje**

**extraño. Poco iluminado, el techo del club estaba pintado de negro y las paredes estaban**

**hechas de un oscuro ladrillo rojo. Rieles negros y elegantes se agregaban al sentimiento**

**como caverna del lugar.**

**Ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la Inglaterra medieval, prefiriendo el**

**campo y aire no contaminado al caos de la vida en el siglo veintiuno. Ahora sabía porque.**

**Edificios como éste eran claustrofóbicos. Estaba acostumbrada a techos arqueados de**

**nueve metros. El techo sobre su cabeza no podía ser mayor de 3 metros si acaso.**

**Recelosa, ella miró las luces eléctricas a su alrededor. Como una Were Hunter, era**

**susceptible a las corrientes eléctricas. Una pequeña sacudida y podría perder el control no**

**sólo de su magia, de su forma humana también.**

**¿Cómo era que su gente vivía en esos lugares horriblemente llenos de personas y con**

**tantos lugares electrificados? Ella nunca entendería la apariencia. Sin mencionar la ropa…**

**Ella usaba un par de pantalones azules ordinarios y una blusa blanca que mientras**

**era suave, era bastante extraña.**

—**¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? —murmuró a su compañero Dare.**

**El se paró una cabeza entera y hombros sobre ella. A primera vista su cabello parecía**

**café oscuro, pero en realidad estaba hecho de todos los colores, ceniza, castaño rojizo, café,**

**negro, caoba e incluso algo de rubio. Largo y ondulado, ese cabello era más hermoso que**

**cualquier macho debería tener. Ella, por sí misma, mataría por él. Aún así, él no pensaba**

**nada acerca de eso o del hecho que él era increíblemente sexy y caliente. No que ella**

**hubiera dormido alguna vez con él. El era prácticamente Katagaria con la forma en la que**

**iba tras las mujeres y como una mujer Arcadiana, ella encontraba ese comportamiento**

**animal repugnante.**

**Aún así, él era el que tenía las wolfswans más feroces en su patria y las mujeres de su**

**clan habían estado luchando por él por siglos.**

**Esta noche él estaba afuera por sangre.**

**Afortunadamente no era la suya.**

**El giró sus lodosos ojos verde avellana hacia ella.**

—**Si estas asustada, niñita, vete a casa.**

**Ella apenas contuvo la urgencia de golpearlo con furia. Su arrogancia la había**

**siempre acicateado de forma incorrecta.**

—**No le temo a nada.**

—**Entonces sigue y permanece en silencio.**

**Ella hizo un gesto obsceno tras su espalda mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Era la**

**que la había arrastrado a vivir en el pasado. Ego Masculino. Aquí estaba una Aristos, una**

**de las más poderosas de su raza y él todavía la trataba como si fuera una basura inferior.**

**Dioses como quería golpearlo.**

**Pero él era el nieto de su anterior líder y el cabecilla del su tessera, entonces era un**

**honor obligado seguirlo. Incluso si deseaba matarlo.**

**Recuerda tu deber, se recordó a sí misma. Ella y Dare habían nacido en la rama**

**Arcadiana de los Were Hunters. Humanos que tenían la habilidad de cambiar a animales.**

**Su trabajo era ser policía de los Katagaria. Los Were-Hunters eran animales capaces de**

**cambiar a humanos. Sólo porque los Katagaria algunas veces usaban la piel de la**

**humanidad no hacían a la bestia uno de ellos. Ellos no tenían entendimiento del raciocinio**

**humano, emociones complejas o decoro. Al final del día, los Katagaria todavía eran**

**animales. Primarios. Brutales. Impredecibles. Peligrosos.**

**Ellos cazaban a la gente y a cada uno de los otros animales que eran. Ninguno podía**

**ser confiable. Nunca.**

**Aun así que irónico era que un grupo de Katagaria quienes eran dueños del bar y**

**quienes mantenían su ley de paz. En teoría nadie podía dañar a nadie más.**

**Si, seguro. Ella no creía eso por un minuto. Ellos probablemente eran mejores al**

**esconder los cuerpos.**

**O comérselos.**

**Fuerte y sentenciosa, tal vez, pero había un sexto sentido dentro de ella que decía que**

**deberían irse antes de terminar su misión.**

**El sentimiento empeoraba mientras descendían pasando el segundo nivel, donde un**

**oso desnudaba sus dientes ante ellos en advertencia mientras miraba hacia arriba del**

**juego de cartas que estaba jugando contra un grupo de humanos. Frunciendo el ceño,**

**espero que Dare reaccionara, pero apenas continuó en su camino hacia el piso inferior. Ella**

**asumió que había perdido la reacción del oso, a pesar que no le gustaba el hombre que**

**normalmente captaba cada matiz de hostilidad a su alrededor.**

**De repente, un fuerte grito eléctrico atravesó el aire, haciéndola estremecerse como si**

**agrediera su oído de lobo. Ella se cubrió un oído con su mano mientras rogaba que no**

**estuviera sangrando.**

—**¿Qué es eso?**

**Dare apuntó al escenario donde un grupo de Weres estaban afinando instrumentos.**

**Una fuerte guitarra gimió antes de empezar una canción y la multitud los vitoreara.**

**Ella hizo una mueca ante la vista y sonidos.**

—**Que música tan terrible —ella se quejó, deseando que estuvieran de nuevo en casa**

**y no en medio de este garito.**

**Una vez que estuvieron en el sótano, Dare sólo fue capaz de dar dos pasos antes de**

**que estuviera rodeado por cinco de los más mal encarados were osos que había visto. El**

**más viejo de ellos, quien parecía ser su padre dado que portaba una extraña semblanza de**

**los más jóvenes, parado sobre dos metros diez de alto. El miró abajo hacia Dare como si**

**fuera apunto de rasgarlo en piezas.**

—**¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, lobo?**

**Las fosas nasales de Dare se aplanaron, pero el sabía la misma cosa que ella. Estaban**

**en desventaja en un territorio hostil, rodeados por animales.**

**Candy aclaró su garganta antes de hablar con el oso más viejo.**

—**¿No es aquí el santuario?**

**Uno de los osos rubios más jóvenes empujó a Dare.**

—**No para él, no lo es. Es más como un cementerio.**

**Dare se contuvo y sostuvo la vista de maldita cólera. Afortunadamente el contuvo su**

**temperamento y no golpeó de nuevo.**

**Aún.**

**Una alta mujer rubia, quien se parecía a los hombres lo suficiente para ser otro**

**pariente, se detuvo ante ellos. Ella le dio a Dare una mirada insultante antes de rastrillar a**

**los were osos con una mordaz mirada.**

**La osa rió ante ellos.**

—**El no es Fang, chicos. Felicidades, estáis apunto de despellejar a un lobo inocente —**

**tomando su bandeja bajo el brazo, dio un paso atrás sólo para que el oso más viejo la**

**detuviera.**

—**Parece y huele como a Fang.**

**Ella resopló.**

—**Créeme, papá, no es para nada como Fang. Conozco a mi lobo cuando lo veo y ese**

**muchacho ahí seriamente carece de algo.**

**El más joven en el grupo observó el cabello de Dare.**

—**El tiene la marca de los Kattalakis.**

**La camarera puso los ojos en blanco..**

—**Muy bien, Serre. Mata al bastardo. No es que me importe de una manera u otra. —**

**Ella se alejó sin mirar atrás.**

**Serre soltó el cabello de Dare e hizo un sonido de disgusto.**

—**¿Quién demonios eres tú?**

—**Dare Kattalakis.**

**Candy se congeló ante la profunda y resonante voz que se deslizó sobre ella como**

**hielo. Era una voz que no había escuchado en siglos y era una que pertenecía a alguien**

**que ella asumía, era.**

**Terrence Katalakis.**

**Con el corazón latiéndole Candy vio como los osos se apartaban para dejarle pasar.**

**Alto y delgado, Terrence tenía en tipo de cuerpo musculoso que el resto de los hombres**

**debían trabajar para tener. Pero él no. Incluso cuando era un jovencito ya tenía los**

**músculos definidos que hacían que el resto de los machos en su patria se pusieran verdes**

**de envidia y las mujeres se desvanecieran.**

**Los siglos pasados sólo le habían mejorado. La inseguridad de la juventud se había**

**evaporado. El lobo que estaba ante ella era astuto y letal. Uno que sabía exactamente de lo**

**que era capaz.**

**Derramamiento de sangre inmisericorde.**

**La última vez que le había visto, tenía el pelo castaño más largo. Ahora lo llevaba**

**mucho más corto, cayendo justo sobre el cuello de la camisa. Pero tenía los ojos de aquel**

**color tan único que era un tono más oscuro de turquesa.**

**Y el odio que había en ellos hizo que le dieran escalofríos.**

**La chaqueta de cuero Aerostitch llevaba llamas rojas y amarillas en las mangas y en la**

**espalda tenía una calavera blanca con dos tibias cruzadas que miraban amenazadoramente**

**por detrás de las llamas. La cremallera estaba bajada y dejaba ver una camiseta blanca lisa.**

**Las hombreras de Kevlar ensanchaban sus hombros ya de por sí bastante anchos. Llevaba**

**los pantalones de cuero negro Aerostitch metidos por dentro de las botas de motero con**

**hebillas plateadas a los lados.**

**Tragó con fuerza ante la vista increíblemente sexy que tenía plantado allí, preparado**

**para enfrentarse a todos. Y, contra su voluntad, el corazón se le aceleró.**

**Si Dare estaba bueno, Terry estaba buenísimo.**

**Hipnotizante.**

**Y que el lobo tuviera un culo tan apretado y estupendo, debería ser ilegal incluso en**

**estos días y en esta época. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no mirarlo. O mejor dicho,**

**para no mirarle.**

**Ignorando cómo le comía con los ojos, Terry fijo los ojos en Dare.**

—**Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, hermano.**

—**No lo suficiente. —dijo Dare entre los dientes apretados.**

—**¿Le conoces? —preguntó el padre de los osos.**

**Terry se encogió de hombros.**

—**Solía conocerle. Pero, tíos, si queréis hacerle picadillo y usarle para hacer**

**hamburguesas, no me importaría lo más mínimo.**

**Joder, incluso iría a buscar la picadora.**

**Dare avanzó hacia él.**

**Serre le sujetó y le echó hacia atrás.**

—**Si le golpeas estando aquí, sería un gran error por tu parte. Incluso aunque él no nos guste.**

**Terry le guiñó un ojo sarcásticamente al oso.**

—**Yo también te quiero, Serre. Tíos, siempre hacéis que me sienta tan bienvenido. Lo**

**aprecio mucho.**

—**Un placer. —Serre soltó a Dare.**

**El padre de los osos suspiró.**

—**Puesto que parece que hemos cometido un error, dejemos a los lobos con sus**

**asuntos. —le echó un mirada de advertencia a Dare.**

—**Recuerda. Sin derramamiento de sangre.**

**Ninguno habló hasta que los osos estuvieron fuera del alcance.**

**Fury los miró a ambos con cautela. Dare y él, junto con Vane, Terry y sus hermanas Anya y**

**Star eran hermanos de camada. Nacidos al mismo tiempo de su madre Arcadia. Su madre**

**se había quedado con él, con Dare y con Star y había mandado a los otros a vivir con su**

**padre Katagario.**

**Eso fue cuando asumieron que Terry era humano. Sí. Y en el momento en que su**

**familia descubrió que no era humano, le volvieron la espalda e intentaron matarle.**

**La "compasión" humana.**

**Y en cuanto a Candy… la odiaba incluso más de lo que odiaba a su hermano. A**

**Dare por lo menos le comprendía. El gilipollas siempre había estado celoso de él. En los**

**recuerdos más tempranos de su niñez, siempre estaba Dare, intentando apartarle del**

**cariño de su madre.**

**Pero Candy había sido su mejor amiga. Más cercana que sus hermanos o incluso que sus**

**amantes. Había hecho promesa de sangre de guardarle las espaldas para siempre.**

**Entonces, ella también le había traicionado. Sólo por eso, podría matarla.**

**Aún así, tenía que admitir que todavía le fascinaba. Tenía el pelo Rubio largo, brillante y**

**suave. El tipo de pelo que pedía a gritos que un hombre acariciara con las manos y**

**enterrara la cara en el hasta que estuviera borracho de la esencia femenina. Los grandes**

**ojos Verdes tenían un aire ensoñador que los hacía tan seductores como hermosos. Y sus**

**labios…**

**Grandes y carnosos, pedían besos. También eran la clase de labios que un hombre no**

**podía dejar de imaginar alrededor de cierta parte de su anatomía mientras ella le miraba**

**Desde abajo con aquellos ojos verde oscuros y seductores.**

**Joder, sólo de pensarlo se le ponía dura y caliente.**

**Apretando los dientes, entrecerró los ojos al ver las marcas espirales que cubrían la**

**mitad de su cara. Eso era nuevo y la marcaban como la peor clase de los moralistas**

**Arcadios.**

**Una Centinela.**

**Eran los que pensaban que eran mucho mejores que los Katagarios a los que habían**

**jurado cazar y enjaular como los animales que los Arcadios les acusaban de ser.**

**Le resultaba difícil creer que en otro tiempo se había preocupado por ella. Debía**

**haber estado loco.**

—**Vi tu trabajo en el Litarian —Dijo Terry, su tono gutural —¿Quieres decirme como**

**lo hiciste?**

**Dare, cuyos ojos se parecían mucho a los de Vane, que estaban tan espeluznantes**

**como el infierno lo miraron fijamente.**

—**No sé de lo que hablas.**

**Terry hizo una mueca despectiva ante él.**

—**Sí, seguro. Y asumo que ambos están aquí por las bebidas porque ese tipo de**

**elaboradas coincidencias suceden todo el tiempo —el olisqueó el aire.**

—**Oh, ¿qué es eso? ¿Mierda? Sí, huelo montones de mierda.**

—**Como si—escupió Dare— no pudieras oler mierda en este pozo séptico de alcohol**

**barato, perfume exagerado y fetidez animal.**

—**Oh, veras, ahí estas equivocado. Vivo en una fosa séptica. Recoger la esencia de la**

**mierda es mi especialidad y hermano, tú apestas a ella. Entonces, si yo fuera tú, mejor me**

**diría lo que hiciste o voy a entregarte a los osos Peltier.**

**Dare se burló**

—**¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? Tienen que mantener la ley de No Derramar Sangre.**

—**Cierto, pero aquí estamos tres representantes del Omegrion bajo este techo y dos**

**más viven a un aullido de distancia. Podríamos llamar a votación y... básicamente**

**hermano, estas jodido.**

—**No hermano— Dare se burló de la palabra.— Lo estás tú.**

**Antes de que Terry pudiera parpadear. Dare levantó un arma y la apuntó a la cabeza**

**de Terry. **

**Terry tomó la muñeca de Dare al mismo momento que se disparó. Agachándose y**

**girando, cayó sobre sus rodillas jalando el brazo de Dare con él.**

**Los gritos sonaron alto a su alrededor.**

—**Pistola— Alguien gritó, causando que los clientes humanos entraran en pánico**

**mientras corrían por la puerta.**

**Candace tomó a Terrence por la garganta.**

—**¡Suéltalo!— Gritó Dare, mientras trataba de liberar su mano fuera de la de Terry.**

**Terry se rehusó a dejar la mano de Dare. Si lo hacía, el bastardo le dispararía con lo**

**que sea que uso con los leones.**

**Candace envolvió su mano sobre su garganta, ahogándolo.**

—**Déjalo ir, Terry.**

**Antes que pudiera contestar, los tres fueron lanzados a un lado. Terry trató de**

**levantarse, pero alguien los tenía sujetos con un campo de fuerza del infierno. Gruñendo,**

**golpeó de vuelta con sus poderes con ira. Esto en vez de romper el encierro, lo convirtió en**

**lobo.**

**Le ladró a Mama Peltier, quien se colocó de pie entre ellos. Pero él sabía por**

**experiencia que no eran de ella los poderes que sintió. El problema era que no sabía a**

**quién le pertenecían.**

—**Nadie viene a mi casa y hace esto—espetó ella. —Los tres tenéis prohibido entrar**

**aquí y si alguna vez os atrapo dentro del Santuario otra vez, no viviréis lo suficiente para**

**lamentarlo.**

—**Él nos atacó— dijo Dare. —¿Por qué deberíamos ser expulsados?**

**Dev lo izó del piso.**

—**Cualquiera que participe en una pelea es expulsado. Esas son las leyes.**

**Colt fue más gentil al levantar a Candy.**

—**No hubo derramamiento de sangre —discutió Candy.**

**Mama torció los labios.**

—**No tiene importancia. Casi nos exponeis a los humanos. Afortunadamente para**

**vosotros, los evacuamos rápidamente. Ahora, fuera.**

**Terry trató de volverse humano de nuevo para decirles lo que estaba sucediendo, pero**

**sus poderes no estaban cooperando. Ni siquiera sus poderes mentales estaban trabajando.**

**Esto muy probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho que los poderes de alguien más lo**

**estaban dominando.**

**¡Maldita sea!**

**Dare lo miró fijamente e hizo un gesto que le hizo saber que eso no había terminado.**

**Entonces, él y Candy se fueron.**

—**Eso significa que tú también, Lobo— gruñó Dev. —Max, déjalo ir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**El campo de fuerza cayó.**

**Finalmente fue capaz de volverse humano. Aunque no pudo hacerlo sin la pública desnudez. A diferencia de otros Were-Hunters, no podía manifestar ropas al mismo tiempo que cambiaba.**

**Realmente odio mis poderes…**

**Mientras se acercaba a recoger su ropa, éstas fueron puestas sobre su cuerpo.**

**Confundido, miró alrededor y capturó la mirada de Aimee. Ella inclinó su cabeza**

**para dejarle saber que había sido ella quien lo había ayudado. Sin duda Fang debía**

**haberle contado sobre su debilidad.**

**Dev dio un paso hacia delante.**

—**Ya me voy —dijo Terry. —Pero antes de hacerlo, déjenme felicitarlos a todos**

**ustedes por su estupidez. Esos dos imbéciles que se acaban de ir fueron los que jodieron a**

**los leones de arriba. Estaba tratando de obtener información de ellos.**

**Dev maldijo.**

—**¿Por qué no nos dijiste?**

—**Lo estaba intentando. La próxima vez que le pongais un campo de fuerza a**

**alguien, deberías no desear asfixiar su habilidad para hablar también.**

**El dragón, Max, sacudió su cabeza.**

—**Pensé que estarías listo para insultarme por sostenerte en el piso. Es lo que**

**normalmente haces en cualquier momento que te diriges a mí.**

—**Probablemente lo haga porque no tengo nada más importante qué decirte.**

**Dev aclaró su garganta para atraer su atención.**

—**¿Ellos son de este período de tiempo?**

—**No.**

**Mama asintió.**

—**Entonces deben estar en alguna parte de la ciudad. No hay luna llena para que**

**ellos usen el salto en el tiempo.**

**Terry lo deseaba, pero había otra verdad acerca de su vieja amiga.**

—**La mujer era una Aristos. No está atada a la luna. Podrían estar en cualquier lado,**

**en cualquier tiempo.**

**Dev suspiró.**

—**Bueno, al menos sacamos a los humanos antes que vieran que sucedía algo**

**antinatural.**

—**Que bien. —Terry cerró su chaqueta—. Ahora si me disculpan…**

—**Tú sigues expulsado de aquí.**

—**Como si me importara—. Había sido expulsado de mejores lugares que éste, y al**

**menos ahí hubo un par de personas que en realidad se preocuparon por él… al**

**menos por algunos años.**

**Sin mirar hacia atrás, los dejó y se encaminó hacia Ursulinas. La calle estaba**

**extrañamente silenciosa, especialmente, dado el número de humanos que habían salido**

**gritando en la noche hacía unos minutos. La amenaza de violencia debe haberse metido**

**debajo de sus pieles.**

**Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que tenía aún un lobo que rastrear. Dos, para ser**

**preciso. El sentido común le dijo que regresara a su manada y le dijera a Vane lo que**

**estaba sucediendo.**

**Terry se mofó.**

—**Viví toda mi vida sin ningún sentido. ¿Por qué debería empezar a tener uno ahora?**

**Mientras se acercaba a su motocicleta, una extraña fisura de poder le recorrió la**

**columna. Se volvió esperando pelea, pero antes que pudiera siquiera moverse, fue**

**golpeado por un choque feroz. Maldiciendo, cayó al piso con fuerza. El dolor explotó a**

**través de él mientras cambiaba a su forma de lobo, luego en humano y en lobo otra vez.**

**Estuvo completamente inmovilizado mientras su cuerpo luchaba por quedarse de alguna**

**forma pero fue incapaz de ello.**

**Dare se encaminó hacia él lentamente, luego lo pateó con fuerza en las costillas.**

—**Deberías haber muerto, Terrence. Ahora desearás haberlo hecho.**

**Terrence cargó hacia él, pero sus músculos no cooperaban. Si pudiera poner una mano o**

**pata en el bastardo, le destrozaría la garganta.**

**Dirigió la mirada hacia Candace para ver simpatía en su rostro un instante antes que**

**Dare le disparara. Un dolor indescriptible lo atravesó mientras luchaba por estar**

**consciente.**

**Fue una batalla perdida. En un segundo, todo se volvió negro.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Candace a Dare.**

—**Necesitamos saber qué sabe él sobre nuestro experimento. Llegado al punto,**

**necesitamos saber con quién ha estado hablando. No podemos permitir que nuestro**

**secreto se descubra.**

**Ella se acobardó mientras observaba el cuerpo de Terrence continuaba cambiando de**

**forma humana al blanco lobo y viceversa. Al menos hasta que Dare le colocó el collar en**

**su garganta que lo mantuvo como humano. Dado que la fuerza natural de Terrence era el**

**lobo, al mantenerlo como humano, especialmente a la luz del día, lo debilitarían.**

**Y sería doloroso.**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza ante sus acciones.**

—**Sabes que no nos va a decir nada.**

—**No estaría tan seguro de eso.**

**El Fury que ella recordaba nunca contaría secretos. Moriría antes de hacerlo y él**

**podía aguantar mucho dolor. Aún de niño, había sido más fuerte que cualquier otro.**

—**¿Cómo puedes ser tan certero?**

—**Porque lo voy a convertir en nuestro Chacal.**

**Candy tragó con el aliento entrecortado ante la amenaza. Oscar era un chacal cuyo**

**corazón era tan negro, que era más animal que hombre.**

—**Es tu hermano, Dare.**

—**Yo no tengo hermano. Tú sabes lo que los Katagaria le hicieron a mi familia. A**

**nuestra patria.**

**Era verdad. Había estado allí la noche en que el padre Katagari de Dare había liderado**

**el ataque en el campo Arcadiano. Sólo era una niña, ella había sido escondida mientas los**

**ataques comenzaban. Su madre la había embarrado con tierra para enmascarar su olor antes**

**de meterla en el sótano.**

**Aún ahora, podía ver a los lobos cuando atacaban a su madre y la asesinaban**

**mientras ella observaba con horror a través de las placas del suelo.**

**Dare tenía razón. Ellos debían proteger a su pueblo. Los animales debían ser**

**despojados de sus poderes y eliminados como las violentas criaturas que eran.**

**Incluso Terry.**

—**¿Estás conmigo? —preguntó él.**

**Ella asintió. —No quiero ver a ningún niño sufrir mi destino. Tenemos que**

**protegernos nosotros mismos. Cueste lo que cueste.**

**Candy recorrió el pequeño campo que habían construido mientras escuchaba a Terry**

**insultar a Oscar cuando él y Dare lo torturaban para sacarle información. Honestamente, no**

**tenía estómago para eso. Nunca lo tuvo.**

**Tal vez Dare estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez ella no debería estar en una tessera**

**después de todo.**

**Sin embargo, era una guerrera de habilidades sin precedentes. En batalla, ella no**

**vacilaba en matar o herir. Era sólo la idea de golpear a alguien que no podía defenderse la**

**que la enfermaba.**

**Él es un animal.**

**Sin duda la mataría en un segundo. Lo sabía con cada parte de su ser y aún así…**** Terry**** aulló de dolor. Un instante después, Oscar se encaminó**

**hacia ella y el fuego que habían hecho. Sin una palabra, pasó junto a ella y manifestó una barra de hierro.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, vio cómo la ponía en el fuego.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—**Pensé que una pequeña variante podrían aflojarle la lengua.**

**Una ola de náusea la recorrió.**

**Dare salió de la tienda con la misma cara de disgusto.**

—**Yo digo que deberías machacar su trasero hasta que hable.**

**Oscar rió.**

**Horrorizada, ella no se movió hasta que ellos empezaron a regresar con la barra en**

**mano.**

—**¡No! —dijo ella severamente.**

**Oscar la inclinó hacia ella.**

—**Apártate.**

—**No— repitió ella. —Esto está mal. Estamos actuando como ellos.**

**La mirada de Dare era estricta y cruel.**

—**Estamos protegiendo a nuestra gente.**

**Pero esto no era protección. Esto era una absoluta crueldad. Incapaz de soportarlo,**

**intentó otra táctica.**

—**Déjadme interrogarlo.**

**Dare frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Por qué? Como has dicho él no dirá nada.**

**Ella señaló hacia la tienda mientras tratada de mantener su ira bajo control.**

—**Lo habéis estado golpeando durante horas y no hemos llegado a ninguna parte.**

**Déjadme intentar otro acercamiento. ¿Cuál podría ser el daño?**

**Oscar puso la barra de nuevo en el fuego.**

—**Necesito comer, de todas maneras. Tienes hasta que termine, entonces lo haré a mi**

**manera de nuevo.**

**Sintiendo repulsión por ambos, Candy giró en redondo y se dirigió a la tienda.**

**La visión de Terry en el suelo la paró en seco. Continuaba en su forma humana,**

**desnudo con ambas manos atadas en un ángulo extraño detrás de su espalda. Otra soga**

**mantenía sus piernas atadas. Estaba cubierto de moretones y cortes al punto que apenas**

**podía reconocerlo.**

**El hecho que estuviera herido y en su forma humana debía ser agonizante para él.**

**cada vez que lo lastimaban, ellos revertían su forma natural. Para ella era la humana, para**

**Terry…**

**Él era un lobo.**

**Tratando de mantener eso en mente, se arrodilló a su lado.**

**Él gruñó amenazadoramente hasta que levantó la mirada para encontrar la de ella. El**

**dolor y el tormento en aquellos ojos turquesa la hicieron estremecer. Y mientras ella bajaba**

**la mirada, vio la cicatriz en su pecho. La herida donde lo había apuñalado.**

**La culpa la rasgó por algo que nunca debió haber hecho.**

—**¿Por qué no simplemente terminas el trabajo?—dijo él, su tono hostil y mortal.**

—**No queremos hacerte daño.**

**Él rió amargamente.**

—**Mis heridas y la diversión que veo en sus ojos cuando me las hacen me cuentan**

**una historia diferente.**

**Ella apartó el cabello de su frente para ver el vicioso corte a lo largo de su ceja. La**

**sangre manaba de su nariz y labios. —Lo siento.**

—**Todos lo sentimos por algo. ¿Por qué no eres por una vez un animal y simplemente**

**me matas? —La miró fijamente. —Deberías poder también. No voy a decirte una mierda.**

—**Necesitamos saber que sucedió con el león.**

—**Vete al infierno.**

—**Terry…**

—**No te atrevas a usar mi nombre. No soy sino un animal para todos vosotros.**

**Créeme, me lo dejaron más que claro hace cuatrocientos años cuando me golpearon hasta**

**la muerte y luego me arrojaron para morir.**

—**Terry…**

**Él le ladró como un lobo.**

—**¿Podrías detenerte?—. Él continuó haciendo sonidos de lobo. Ella suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. **

—**Con razón no dejan de golpearte.**

**Desnudando sus dientes en una verdadera forma canina, él gruñó, luego ladró. No**

**había nada humano en el sonido o en su comportamiento.**

**Candy retrocedió.**

**En un momento estuvo alejada de él. Terry cayó en el piso y dejó de hacer sonido**

**alguno. Yacía completamente quieto.**

**¿Estaba muerto?**

**No, su pecho aún se movía. También podía oír su desmayada respiración. Mientras**

**lo observaba, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia el pasado. Al joven de quien una vez**

**había sido amiga. Aún cuando él era cuatro años más joven que ella, había algo en él que**

**la había conmovido.**

**Donde Dare había sido siempre arrogante y mandón, Terry había mostrado una**

**vulnerabilidad que la había hecho ser protectora con él. Más que eso, nunca la había**

**tratado como a una inferior. Él había sido su compañero y confidente.**

**Yo seré tu familia, Candy. Esas palabras la perseguían. Ese había sido el voto de Terry**

**cuando se enteró que su familia había sido asesinada por los Katagaria, por su propio**

**padre de manada. Nunca dejaré que los lobos te lastimen. Te lo juro.**

**Y así había estado toda la mañana mientras lo torturaban despiadadamente.**

**Es nada comparado con lo que le hiciste la última vez que lo viste.**

**Era verdad. Ella no había estado para él, entonces tampoco. Y ellos lo habían**

**golpeado mucho peor que esto.**

— **Terry —trató de nuevo. —Dime lo que necesitamos saber y te prometo que esto se detendrá.**

**Él levantó la cabeza para clavarle una furiosa mirada.**

—**Yo no traiciono a mis amigos.**

—**No te atrevas a decirme eso. Estaba protegiendo a mi gente cuando te ataqué.**

**Él dejó escapar un resoplo de incredulidad.**

—**Por lo más grande, ellos eran mi gente, también.**

**Ella negó con su cabeza.**

—**Tú no tienes gente. Eres un animal.**

**Él torció sus labios en una mueca cruel.**

—**Bebé, desátame, y te mostraré cuánto de animal hay en el hombre que realmente**

**soy. Créeme. Él es mucho más cruel de lo que lo es el lobo.**

—**Te lo dije— exclamó Oscar mientras se les unía en la tienda. Él inclinó la roja y ardiente punta de la barra hacia el dosel.**

—**Deberías irte. El desagradable olor de la carne quemada podría ser demasiado para tu nariz.**

**Ella vio el pánico en los ojos de Terry mientras trataba de alejarse con rapidez de ellos.**

**Oscar lo agarró del cabello y lo trajo de regreso. Terry lo pateó, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer dado lo atado que estaba. Aún así peleó con un coraje que era admirable.**

—**Fuera— dijo Dare mientras entraba a la tienda.**

**Mientas se encaminaba hacia el dosel, Terry dejó escapar un aullido tan feroz y lleno**

**de dolor que le hizo pedazos el alma. Girando, vio a Oscar que dejaba caer la barra a**

**través de la cadera izquierda que se quemaba con un olor nauseabundo.**

**Correcto o equivocado, ella no podía dejar que siguieran haciéndole eso.**

**Empujó a Dare de su camino, luego pateó a Oscar en la espalda alejándolo de Terry.**

**Antes que pudieran recuperarse, se arrodilló junto a Terry y posó su mano en su hombro.**

**Usando sus poderes, los llevó fuera de la tienda, moviéndolos lejos, dentro del pantano**

**donde habían acampado. Dado que no conocía bien el área, fue el lugar más seguro a donde pudo llevarlo.**

**Cuando su mirada encontró la de ella, no había gratitud ahí. Sólo ira y una aguda**

**amenaza que la pinchaba —¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarme aquí para que los cocodrilos me coman?**

—**Debería—. En vez de eso, manifestó un cuchillo con el que cortó las sogas que ataban sus manos.**

**Terry estaba aturdido por sus acciones.**

—**¿Por qué me estás ayudando?**

—**No lo sé. Aparentemente estoy teniendo un momento de extrema estupidez.**

**Él limpió la sangre de su cara al tiempo que ella cortaba las sogas de sus pies.**

—**Desearía que tu estupidez te hubiera pateado antes.**

**Ella se detuvo ante la visión de la cruda quemadura en su cadera, donde el chacal**

**había apoyado la barra. Tenía que estarlo matando.**

—**Lo siento.**

**Terry se abalanzó hacia el collar en su garganta y lo haló para liberarse.**

**Candy jadeó ante la acción. Nadie debería ser capaz de remover su collar. Nadie.**

—**¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

**Él curvó su labio ante ella.**

—**Puedo hacer muchas cosas cuando no estoy en shock.**

**Ella empezó a moverse, pero antes que pudiera, él cerró el collar alrededor de su**

**garganta. Sacudiéndose, ella trató de usar sus poderes ya sea para atacarlo o removerlo.**

**Fue inútil.**

—**¡Te salvé!**

—**Jódete —le espetó él. —Yo no debería haber estado ahí si ustedes dos no me**

**hubieran asaltado anoche. Tienes suerte que no te devuelva el favor por lo que me hiciste.**

**Un crudo pánico la recorrió cuando se dio cuenta que él podría hacer lo que quisiera**

**con ella y no tendría el poder de detenerlo.**

—**¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?**

**No había piedad en su expresión. Ningún perdón.**

—**Debería arrancarte la garganta. Pero afortunadamente para ti, soy sólo un tonto animal y matar por venganza no está en mi naturaleza—. Ajustó el agarre de su brazo. **

—**Matar por protegerme y a los de mi manada es otra historia. Harías bien en recordar eso.**

**Mientras abría su boca para responder, Terry los transportó fuera del pantano hasta dentro de la gran casa Victoriana de su hermano Vane.**

**La compañera de Vane se encontraba en la sala, de pie junto al sofá donde su hijo tomaba la siesta. Alta y curvilínea, con cabello corto y cobrizo oscuro, Bride era una de las**

**pocas personas en las que Terry realmente confiaba. Ella dejó escapar un casi aullido de lobo, antes de girar y darles la espalda.**

—**Por todos los santos, Terry, adviérteme si vas a saltar aquí desnudo.**

—**Lo siento, Bride— dijo él tratando de mantener su enfoque. Pero se estaba haciendo**

**difícil debido a sus heridas.**

—**¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?**

**Miró sobre su hombro para ver a Vane de pie en la puerta. Él quería contestar pero la**

**pérdida de sus poderes combinada con las heridas, era más de lo que podía soportar. Sus**

**oídos zumbaban. Lo siguiente que supo fue que era lobo de nuevo y el cansancio lo estaba**

**sobrepasando.**

"**No la dejes escapar y no le saques el collar", se proyectó a Vane antes que la oscuridad lo asolara otra vez.**

**Candy se alejó de un salto de Terry en su forma de lobo. Dándose cuenta que estaba**

**inconsciente, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta sólo para encontrar a un hombre que**

**mostraba una atemorizante semblanza con Dare. Este tipo, sin embargo, era más**

**intimidante y más guapo.**

—**Necesito irme.**

**Miró sobre ella a la mujer junto al sofá.**

—**Bride, toma al bebé y ve para arriba. Aunque su tono era de orden, era también gentil y protector.**

**Ella escuchó a la mujer irse sin ningún cuestionamiento.**

**Tan pronto como se fue, él entrecerró esos peculiares ojos avellana sobre ella, que eran más de lobo que de humano.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y qué le sucedió a mi hermano?**

**Ella agachó la cabeza ante su pregunta. Su olor… era inequívoco.**

—**Eres Arcadiano. Un Centinela como yo—. Pero a diferencia de ella, él escogió esconder las marcas en su cara que los designaban como uno de su rara y sagrada clase.**

**Él torció sus labios.**

—**No soy nada como tú. Mi lealtad es para los Katagaria y para con mi hermano. Él**

**me dijo que te mantuviera aquí y eso es lo que haré.**

**La ira la recorrió. Ella no tenía intenciones de permanecer ahí.**

—**Debo volver a mi patria.**

**Él negó con la cabeza, su cara mostraba su determinación.**

—**Tú eres parte de la patria de mi madre, lo cual te hace mi enemiga mortal. No te**

**irás hasta que Terry lo permita—. Él pasó junto a ella hasta donde Terry yacía en el suelo.**

**Ella estaba aturdida ante sus acciones.**

—**¿Me estás secuestrando?**

**Sin esfuerzo, él alzó a Terry del piso. Tarea nada pequeña considerando el tamaño del lobo.**

—**Mi madre secuestró a mi compañera y se la llevó a la Inglaterra medieval donde los miembros masculinos de tu patria trataron de violarla. Sé agradecida que no te devuelva el favor.**

**Esas palabras particularmente similares a las de Terry, le hicieron correr escalofríos en su piel.**

—**Sólo quiero ir a casa.**

—**Aquí estás segura. Nadie va a lastimarte… a menos que trates de escapar—. Él giró**

**y subió las mismas escaleras que la mujer había tomado unos minutos antes.**

**Candy lo observó hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Entonces corrió hacia la puerta**

**principal. Sólo había recorrido tres pasos antes que cuatro lobos se aparecieron frente a ella.**

**Desnudando sus dientes e impulsándose, le bloquearon el camino.**

**Katagaria.**

**Lo podía adivinar por su olor. Ese aroma de lobo mezclado con humano y magia. Era**

**de día, lo que significaba que era difícil para ellos aparecer humanos. No imposible, pero**

**dificultoso, especialmente si eran jóvenes o inexperimentados.**

**Trató de seguir adelante, pero los lobos lo previnieron.**

—**Haz lo que Vane te dijo.**

**Ella giró y se congeló por la conmoción. En su forma humana, este hombre lobo se**

**veía lo bastante parecido a Dare como para ser su gemelo.**

—**¿Quién eres tú?**

—**Fang Kattalakis, y más vale que le reces a cualquier dios que adores para que a**

**Terry no le suceda nada. Mi hermano muere y yo tendré tu garganta—. Él miró a los lobos a su alrededor. **

—**Manténgala vigilada—. Luego regresó a su forma de lobo y corrió por las escaleras.**

**Candy retrocedió lentamente hacia la sala. Encontrando con la mirada otra puerta**

**de salida, se encaminó hacia ella sólo para encontrar más lobos frente a ella.**

**El miedo se deslizó por ella al tiempo que recordaba ser una niña indefensa mientras los lobos destruían a su madre. Una y otra vez escuchaba los gritos y revivía la pesadilla de**

**ellos desgarrando a sus padres en pedazos. Trató de hacer explotar a los lobos delante de**

**ella, pero el collar volvía todos sus poderes inútiles.**

**Estaba ante su merced.**

—**Retroceded— exclamó ella, lanzando una lámpara a uno de ellos. Los otros**

**aullaron y ladraron, cercándola. Ella no podía respirar, el pánico la inundó ¡La iban a matar!**

**Vane quiso sangre cuando vio las profundas heridas en el cuerpo de Terry.**

—**¿Qué sucedió?**

**Se volvió para encontrar a Fang de pie en la puerta**

—**Al parecer los Arcadianos lo agarraron y se divirtieron con él.**

**Las fosas nasales de Fang se dilataron.**

—**Vi a una de sus perras abajo. ¿Quieres que la mate?**

**No.**

**Vane frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Terry en su cabeza. Terry abrió sus ojos y lo**

**miró.**

**¿Dónde está ella?**

—**Abajo. Dejé a la manada vigilándola—. Terry se volvió humano inmediatamente. —**

**No puedes hacer eso.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Sus padres fueron asesinados por nuestra manada. Destrozados frente a ella cuando sólo tenía tres años. Debe estar aterrorizada.**

**Antes que Vane pudiera responder, Terry se desvaneció.**

**Candy continuó balanceando la lámpara rota ante los lobos a medida que se iban**

**acercando. Aterrada, quiso gritar, pero el sonido estaba bloqueado en su garganta. Todo lo**

**que podía ver era sangre, y sentir el mismo horror que había sentido la noche en que sus**

**padres gritaban haciendo eco en su cabeza. No podía respirar o pensar.**

**La siguiente cosa que supo fue que alguien la había agarrado desde atrás. Giró,**

**tratando de golpear a su nuevo atacante, entonces se congeló cuando vio que era Terry en**

**su forma humana.**

**Con su toque gentil, tomó la lámpara de su mano y la dejó en el suelo. Su expresión estoica, sus ojos tan blancos. **

—**No dejaré que te lastimen— dijo él con un tono calmante.**

—**No he olvidado mi promesa.**

**Un sollozo salió muy profundo de su interior mientras la estrechaba contra él.**

**Terry maldijo por la manera en que temblaba entre sus brazos. Nunca había visto a alguien que se estremeciera tanto y eso lo enojaba.**

—**Alejaos— les ladró a los otros. —Estais actuando como jodidos humanos—.Enojado ante su crueldad, la dirigió hacia las escaleras.**

—**No necesitaba tu ayuda— le soltó ella.**

**Pero él notó que no se alejaba.**

—**Créeme, estoy bastante familiarizado con tu buena disposición para apuñalar y matar a sangre fría.**

**Candy trastabilló ante esas frías palabras que fueron sugeridas con una bien**

**merecida hostilidad. Era cierto. Él había estado desarmado cuando ella lo atacó y lo dejó**

**con su familia y su brutalidad.**

**Vergüenza y horror la llenaron**

—**¿Por qué me salvaste ahora?**

—**Soy un perro, ¿recuerdas? Somos leales incluso cuando es estúpido.**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza con contradicción.**

—**Eres un lobo.**

—**Lo mismo piensa el resto de la gente—. Se detuvo ante una puerta y golpeó. Una**

**voz amable dijo que entraran.**

**Terry abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro.**

—**Soy yo, Bride. Aún estoy desnudo así que me quedaré afuera. Esta el Candy. **

**Ella no les tiene mucho cariño a los lobos así que pensé que querría quedarse contigo… ¿si está bien para ti?**

**Bride se levantó de la mecedora mientras acunaba a un dormido infante en sus brazos.**

—**¿Estás bien, Terry?**

**Candy vio la fatiga en su rostro y sólo podía imaginar lo mucho que debía estar**

**sufriendo. Aún así, él había ido por ella…**

**Era sorprendente.**

—**Sip— dijo en un tono tenso— pero en realidad necesito acostarme y descansar por un rato.**

—**Ve a dormir, querido.**

**Terry se detuvo y miró a Candy con una feroz hostilidad, tan potente, que los escalofríos le llegaron al alma.**

—**Tú la lastimas, le lanzas siquiera una mala mirada que hiera sus sentimientos y que**

**me agarren, que te masacraré como carne de ayer y ningún poder, ni tuyo ni de otros,**

**podrán salvarte. ¿Me has entendido?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**No estoy bromeando— le advirtió de nuevo.**

—**Sé que no.**

**Él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella antes de cerrar la puerta.**

**Candy giró para encontrar a Bride cerrando la distancia entre ellas. Sin una palabra**

**y aún sosteniendo al infante, Bride pasó junto a ella y abrió la puerta. **

**Terry estaba de vuelta en su forma de lobo, yaciendo en el pasillo donde debió haber colapsado tan pronto**

**cerró la puerta.**

**Con preocupada expresión, Bride se arrodilló en el piso y enterró una mano en la blanca piel. —¿Vane?**

**Él se apareció en el pasillo junto a ella.**

—**¿Qué diablos hace él aquí? Lo estaba buscando abajo.**

—**Quería que vigilara a Candy.**

**Vane miró hacia ella y le dirigió una arisca mirada.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Él dijo que estaba asustada y que quería que se quedara conmigo. ¿Qué está pasando?**

**La cara de Vane se suavizó mientras observaba a su compañera. El amor que él sentía**

**por ella era tan obvio que conmovió el corazón de Candy. Ningún hombre la había mirado alguna vez con esa clase de ternura.**

**Él apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro antes de posar la mano en el cabello negro del infante dormido. —No estoy seguro, bebé. Terry siempre habla más contigo que conmigo.**

**Él regresó la mirada a Candy.**

**y la volvió letal y fría.**

—**Te lo advierto. Si algo les pasa a mi compañera o a mi hijo, te cazaremos y destrozaremos en tantas piezas que nunca te encontrarán toda.**

**Candy se puso rígida.**

—**No soy un animal. No hago presa de la familia de las personas para vengarme.**

**Vane se mofó.**

—**Ah, chica, créeme. Los animales no asesinan o atacan por venganza. Eso es puramente humano. Así que en este caso, actúa como un animal y protégela a ella con tu**

**vida. Porque eso es lo que voy a tomar si ella resulta con un corte de papel en tu presencia.**

**Candy le devolvió la mirada con una de las suyas. Si él pensaba atacarla, se iba a**

**enterar que ella no era ninguna debilucha. Era una guerrera entrenada y no bajaría la**

**guardia sin una lucha brutal.**

—**Sabes, realmente me estoy cansando de ser amenazada por todo el mundo.**

—**No son amenazas. Sólo un hecho declarado.**

**Candy lo miró fijamente, deseando ir por su garganta. Si sólo no estuviera usando el collar.**

—**Ya está bien, gente— dijo Bride. —Suficiente. Tú— le dijo a Vane— lleva a Terry a la**

**cama y cuídalo—. **

**Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Candy. **

—**Tú, sígueme y te prometo que**

**no te amenazaré a menos que hagas algo que lo amerite.**

**Vane rió bajo en su garganta.**

—**Y ten en cuenta que aunque ella es humana, persiguió a mi madre y la enjauló. **

**No dejes que su humanidad te engañe. Ella puede ser tan maliciosa como la que más.**

**Bride le lanzó un beso al aire mientras acunaba la cabeza de su hijo con la otra.**

—**Sólo cuando estoy protegiéndote a ti y a Bebé Boo, querido. Ahora mete a Fuzzhead****2 ****en la cama. Nosotras estaremos bien.**

**Candy dio un paso atrás para permitir a Bride dirigir el camino de vuelta al cuarto de niños. **

**Las paredes eran de un pálido azul celeste, decoradas con ositos de peluche y estrellas. Puso al infante en la cuna que combinaba en blanco y azul antes de cambiarlo de**

**lado.**

**Sintiéndose incómoda, Candy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.**

—**¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?**

—**Dos años. Ya sé que debería sacarlo de la cuna, pero es un dormilón kinético y no**

**estoy lista para que se caiga de la cama aún. Tonto, ¿eh?**

**Ella dibujó una sonrisa por la preocupación de Bride.**

—**Proteger a tu familia nunca es tonto.**

—**No, no lo es—. Bride suspiró mientras rozaba el oscuro cabello del bebé con una**

**mano. Volviéndose, enfrentó a Candy. **

—**Así que, ¿quieres decirme que está pasando?**

**Candy se debatió en las razones de eso. Decirle que había ayudado a secuestrar a**

**Terry y que luego se había quedado sin hacer nada mientras dos de su tessera lo torturaban**

**despiadadamente, no parecía un acto de inteligencia que ganara el premio mayor.**

**Más parecía un suicidio dada la naturaleza de esa "gente".**

—**No estoy segura de cómo contestar eso.**

**Bride entrecerró la mirada.**

—**Entonces tú debes ser una de esos que lo lastimaron.**

—**No— dijo ella indignadamente. —Yo no lo torturé. Nunca le haría eso a nadie.**

**Bride amartilló su cabeza suspicazmente.**

—**Pero dejaste que sucediera.**

**Ella era más lista de lo que Candy quería.**

—**Yo los detuve.**

—**¿Después de cuánto? Terry estaba en muy mal estado y yo sé cuánto daño puede**

**aguantar y aún así levantarse y pelear. Para desmayarse así como lo hizo… alguien lo**

**golpeó por mucho rato.**

**Candy miró a lo lejos, avergonzada. Esto en realidad le hizo más daño en un nivel**

**más profundo de lo que hubiera pensado posible que si no hubiera intervenido antes.**

**¿Qué clase de persona se queda sin hacer nada mientras están brutalizando a otra? Sobre**

**todo a una a quien llamó una vez amigo.**

**Así que, dos veces en su vida había permitido que Terry casi muriera y no había**

**hecho nada para protegerlo.**

**No era mejor que los animales a los que odiaba y esa era una parte de ella que**

**despreciaba incluso más.**

—**No estoy orgullosa de ello, está bien. Debí haber hecho algo antes y lo sé. Pero realmente les impedí hacerle algo más.**

—**Estás racionalizando tu crueldad.**

**Candy apretó los dientes.**

—**No estoy racionalizando nada. Honestamente, sólo quiero irme a casa. No me gusta**

**este período de tiempo y no me gusta estar aquí con mis enemigos.**

**Bride no le dio ninguna escapatoria.**

—**Y a mí no me gusta lo que han hecho con Terry, pero hasta que sepa más sobre el**

**asunto, no somos enemigos. La hostilidad en este punto viene sólo de ti. Le dije a Terry que**

**velaría tu compañía y es lo que hago. No hay enemistad aquí.**

**Candy cortó una intensa mirada hacia la mujer y su tono condescendiente.**

—**No tienes idea de lo que se siente.**

—**Ah, espera…— dijo Bride con una sarcástica risa. —Yo estaba metida en mis propios asuntos cuando Bryani envió un demonio a secuestrarme aquí en mi tiempo y llevarme a**

**una villa en la Inglaterra medieval, esto fue cuando yo ni tenía idea que estas cosas fueran posibles. Una vez allí, todos con quienes entré en contacto me amenazaron cuando yo no**

**había hecho absolutamente a nada a ninguno, nunca. Y eso incluía a Dare Kattalakis.**

**Entonces los machos de su patria intentaron violarme por ninguna otra razón que la de estar emparejada con Vane… Ah, espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Aún no habíamos llegado al**

**ritual del emparejamiento. Ellos estaban dispuestos a atacarme por nada más que llevar su marca. Así que, creo que tengo una pequeña idea de lo que estás sintiendo aquí. Y en**

**nuestra defensa, tú no has sido maltratada.**

**Candy puso más distancia entre ellas. Lo que Bride describía había sido hacía cuatro años. Y aunque no había participado en ello, sabía por los otros el mucho daño que habían**

**intentado infligir a la mujer ante ella y eso la enfermaba, también.**

—**No estaba ahí cuando te hicieron eso. Yo estaba de patrulla. Sólo supe de ello después.**

—**Bueno, bien por ti. Fue extremadamente traumático para mí. Y a diferencia de tu gente, puedo asegurarte que ningún lobo en esta casa te atacará a menos que lo provoques con algo que tú hagas en su contra.**

**Candy se burló ante su arrogancia y falta de refinamiento.**

—**Tú eres humana. ¿Cómo puedes confiar tu vida a animales? ¿No entiendes lo salvajes que son?**

**Bride se encogió de hombros.**

—**Mi padre es veterinario. Fui criada alrededor de todo tipo de animales, salvajes y mansos, emplumados, peludos, pequeños y otros. Y honestamente, los encuentro mucho**

**más predecibles que cualquier humano. No apuñalan por detrás, no mienten o traicionan.**

**En toda mi vida nunca ha habido un animal que lastimara mis sentimientos o me hiciera llorar por algo que hizo.**

—**Considérate afortunada—dijo Angelia con aire despectivo —Yo vi a mi familia**

**entera mientras eran comidos vivos por la misma manada de animales que tienes abajo en**

**tu casa con tu hijo. La sangre de mis padres fluía de sus cuerpos a través de las losas del**

**piso y me goteó mientras estaba recostada aterrorizada de ser destrozadas por ellos.**

**Ella miró a la cuna donde el hijo de Bride descansaba en paz, inconsciente del peligro en el que estaba debido a la estupidez de su madre. —Sólo era un año mayor que tu hijo**

**cuando pasó. Mis padre dieron sus vidas por la mía y yo observé mientras la daban.**

**Entonces tendrás que perdonarme si es duro para mí pensar bien de cualquier animal**

**excepto de aquellos que están muertos o enjaulados.**

—**Realmente te hace pensar que hicieron los animales para ser provocados, ¿no?**

**Candy se giró ante el sonido de la baja y profunda voz que sonó como el trueno y mandó escalofríos a su cuerpo. Colocándose cabeza y hombros sobre ella, este hombre**

**tenía una mala actitud, tan feroz que se despedía por cada poro de su piel.**

**Vestido todo de negro, usaba jeans, botas de motociclista Harley y una camisa de manga corta que mostraba un cuerpo masculino perfecto. Él llevaba un pendiente de plata**

**en forma de espada larga en su lóbulo izquierdo con un mango hecho de un cráneo y huesos cruzados.**

**Mientras él escaneaba su cuerpo, sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca sarcástica que lo hacía más ominoso con su pequeña barba de chivo negra. Cabello lacio y negro que**

**alcanzaba sus hombros estaba peinado hacia atrás de un par de brillantes ojos azules.**

**Su comportamiento rudo y letal, le recordó a un asesino a sangre fría. Y cuando miró**

**hacia ella le dio el presentimiento de que la estaba midiendo para un ataúd.**

**Su corazón latiendo desenfrenado, lanzó una mirada hacia su mano izquierda. Cada**

**dedo, incluyendo el pulgar, estaba cubierto con una garra de plata articulada y ribeteada**

**con una punta tan afilada que era obviamente su arma de elección. Este hombre le gustaba**

**caer bajo y sucio con sus asesinatos.**

**Llamarlo psicótico sería un paso adelante para él.**

**Instintivamente, ella se retiró tres pasos.**

**Bride rió con un sonido feliz mientras lo veía, a pesar del hecho que él obviamente no**

**estaba bien de la cabeza y que era una amenaza incluso mayor que los lobos de abajo.**

— **Z... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

**Él apartó esos fríos ojos lejos de ella y se concentró en Bride.**

—**Astrid desea que cuide a Sasha. Aparentemente algo malo sucedió en el Santuario la noche pasada y está preocupada por su seguridad.**

**Los ojos de Bride se abrieron. —¿Entonces, qué sabes?**

**Él lanzó una mirada suspicaz hacia Candy que hizo que su sangre corriera fría.**

—**Algunos Arcadianos han encontrado la forma de atrapar a los Katagaria en sus**

**formas animales y despojarlos de su magia. Sasha dijo que aquellos responsables atacaron**

**a Terry y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces. Por consiguiente mi presencia no anunciada aquí**

**sin los compañeros de juego de Trace. Si Sasha está en peligro, Astrid está triste. Si Astrid**

**esta triste, mataré a cualquiera que la esté entristeciendo hasta que esté feliz de nuevo. ¿Así**

**que, donde está Terry?**

**De cualquier otro hombre, eso sonaría como una broma, pero Candy no dudaba por**

**un instante que Z tuviera intenciones de llevar a cabo su amenaza.**

**Especialmente no por la manera en que estaba flexionando esas garras en su mano.**

—**Wow, Zarek— dijo Bride lentamente, sus ojos brillando con interés.**

—**Creo que ha sido la mayor cantidad de palabras que me has dicho durante cualquier**

**visita. Tal vez incluso con todas ellas combinadas. Estoy impresionada. Y por Terry, pienso**

**que él no es quien está molestando a Sasha, así que por favor, no lo mates. Lo extrañaré si**

**se va. Él está mal herido y se desmayó en cuanto llegó a casa.**

**Él soltó una maldición tan desagradable, que Candy hasta se sonrojó.**

**Zarek entrecerró la mirada hacia ella.**

—**¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Ella sabe algo?—. El tono no era de pregunta. Era una innegable**

**intimidación.**

**Candy se enderezó y tensó, lista para pelear si fuera necesario.**

—**Soy una Aristos. No creo que quieras meterte conmigo.**

**Él se mofó ante su audacia.**

—**Como si me importara una mierda. Soy un dios, bebé, así que en el gran esquema de cosas, si yo quisiera arrancarte la cabeza y usarla como bola de boliche, no habría**

**muchos que pudieran detenerme y la mayoría de aquellos que podrían estarían muy temerosos de siquiera intentarlo.**

**Ella tuvo la sensación que él no estaba alardeando.**

—**Zarek— dijo Bride con un tono de reproche. —No creo que torturándola obtendrás la información que deseas.**

**Una lenta y siniestra sonrisa curvó sus hermosos labios.**

—**Sip, pero podría ser divertido. Yo digo que lo intentemos y veamos—. Dio un paso adelante.**

**Bride se plantó delante de él.**

—**Yo sé que quieres complacer a tu esposa y puedo seriamente apreciar eso. Pero le dije a Terry que ella estaría segura. Por favor, no me conviertas en una mentirosa, Z.**

**Él gruño por lo bajo y por primera vez Candy respetó a Bride, quien no retrocedió**

**de su agresivo escrutinio.**

—**Bien, Bride. Pero quiero saber qué está pasando, y si voy a permanecer aquí por**

**largo tiempo sin mi esposa ni mi hijo… sólo digamos que no será bueno para ninguno de**

**ustedes. ¿Dónde está Vane?**

—**Con Terry. La primera puerta a la derecha.**

**Flexionó las garras antes de volverse y salir. Pensó en dar un portazo pero miró al bebé que dormía y cambió de idea.**

**Cerró despacio.**

—**Gracias —dijo Candy tan pronto como estuvieron solas.**

—**De nada.**

**Se pasó las manos por los brazos en un esfuerzo por disipar los escalofríos que su**

**presencia había dejado.**

—**¿Siempre es así?**

**Bride cubrió al niño con una mantita azul.**

—**Lo cierto es que me han dicho que ahora es más dulce de lo que solía ser. Cuando**

**Vane le conoció realmente era un suicida y un psicótico.**

—**¿Y crees que ha cambiado… cómo?**

**Bride sonrió.**

—**Buen punto, pero lo creas o no, cuando trae a su hijo a jugar con el mío la verdad es**

**que es muy tierno con los dos.**

**Eso sí que pagaría por verlo. No podía imaginarse a alguien tan loco siendo paternal o tierno.**

**Sacándose a Zarek de la cabeza, Candy se acercó a la ventana para mirar la calle. Era**

**tan distinto de su hogar. Pero sabía que Dare y Oscar estarían buscándola. Dare era uno de**

**los mejores rastreadores de su patria. No debería tener ningún problema en localizarla y traer refuerzos.**

**Que los dioses se apiadaran de esta manada cuando llegaran…**

—**Bueno… —dijo Bride dejando arrastrar un poco la voz. —¿Te importaría decirme qué arma es esa que habéis inventado?**

**Candy no dijo nada. El arma era ingeniosa y matarían por protegerla. Con ella,**

**habían probado que la humanidad estaba en el primer lugar de la cadena alimenticia.**

**Ninguno de los animales Katagarios habría sido capaz de diseñarla.**

**Era lo que podía proteger a su gente de los Katagarios por siempre.**

—**De verdad que hace que te preguntes qué fue lo que provocó a los animales, ¿verdad? —las**

**palabras de Z la obsesionaban. Lo cierto era que nunca antes lo había pensado. Todo lo**

**que había oído era que el ataque había sido no provocado e inmerecido.**

**No tenía razón para dudarlo.**

**Pero, ¿y si no había sido así?**

—**¿Por qué te atacó Bryani? —le preguntó a Bride.**

—**Aseguraba que estaba intentando salvarme de emparejarme con el monstruo de su hijo. Personalmente, pienso que estaba un poquito chiflada.**

**Eso era un hecho indiscutible. Bryani había sido la hija de su líder. Como tal, todo el**

**mundo conocía su historia. Era la historia que todas las madres en su patria usaban para**

**asustar a los niños traviesos.**

**Dado lo que los Katagarios le habían hecho a la pobre mujer, era asombroso que aún**

**tuviera la poca cordura que tenía.**

—**La retuvieron en su guarida y la violaron repetidamente. ¿Lo sabías?**

**La expresión de Bride se tornó triste y comprensiva. Era obvio que la tragedia de**

**todo aquello no le era desconocida.**

—**Sólo la violó el padre de Vane, pero sí lo sabía. Vane me contó todo sobre su familia.**

—**¿Y alguna vez te dijo por qué nos atacaron aquella noche?**

**Bride frunció el ceño.**

—**¿No lo sabes?**

—**Tenemos teorías. Pensamos que los lobos debían haber estado hambrientos y el olor de nuestros alimentos les volvió unos asesinos rabiosos inclinados a beber nuestra**

**sangre. Pero no, nadie sabe por qué nos atacaron.**

**Bride estaba atónita por sus palabras. La expresión cambió de incredulidad a disgusto. **

—**Ah, sabían exactamente lo que hacían. Sólo que no quieren que nadie más lo sepa. Los muy perros mentirosos…**

**Ahora era Candy la que estaba desconcertada.**

—**¿De qué estás hablando?**

**Cuando Bride contestó, su tono estaba lleno de rabia y desdén.**

—**¿Ni un sólo macho de tu manada ha confesado nunca lo que hicieron?**

—**Fuimos víctimas inocentes.**

—**Sí, y yo soy el ratoncito Pérez. Créeme. El ataque fue provocado. —Bride meneó la**

**cabeza.**

—**Mira, sólo te diré que los Katagarios, por lo menos, admiten lo que hicieron. No**

**mienten para encubrirlo.**

—**Vale, sí sabes tanto, por favor ilumíname sobre lo que pasó.**

—**Vale. Los Katagarios tenían un grupo de hembras preñadas e incapaces de viajar.**

—**Aquello era corriente entre ambos, Arcadios y Katagarios. Una vez que la hembra**

**quedaba preñada no podía cambiar de forma ni utilizar sus poderes para teletransportarse**

**hasta que los niños o los cachorros hubieran nacido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Bride cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

—**Puesto que estaban en la Inglaterra medieval en el momento en que las hembras**

**concibieron, los machos llevaron a sus hembras a lo profundo del bosque, alejados de la**

**gente y de los pueblos para hacer segura la guarida. Llevaban allí varias semanas sin haber**

**tenido ningún problema. Y entonces, una noche, los machos salieron a cazar para**

**conseguir comida. Encontraron un ciervo y empezaron a perseguirlo cuando dos de los**

**machos cayeron en una trampa. El padre de Vane, Markus, cambió a forma humana para**

**ayudar a los dos que estaban atrapados y mientras se ocupaba de ellos se acercó un grupo**

**de machos Arcadios, los mismos que habían puesto las trampas. Markus intentó explicarles**

**que no querían hacerles ningún daño pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los Arcadios**

**ejecutaron a los dos lobos que estaban en la trampa y empezaron a disparar flechas a los**

**demás. Como les superaban en número, la manada volvió a la guarida donde se**

**encontraron que la mayoría de sus mujeres y sus niños habían desparecido.**

**Candy tragó con fuerza a sentir que un mal presentimiento la recorría.**

—**Los lobos siguieron el rastro de su olor hasta el campamento de Bryani donde**

**encontraron los restos de la mayoría de sus mujeres. Habían sido masacradas y sus pieles**

**colgaban ensartadas para que se curtieran. Había un puñado de cachorros todavía vivos,**

**pero enjaulados. Así que los lobos esperaron a que cayera la noche… Al ocaso un grupo de**

**Katagarios atrajeron a los machos Arcadios fuera del campamento para que el resto pudiera**

**entrar y liberar a las mujeres y niños que quedaban. El padre de Bryani y algunos otros les**

**atacaron y fue cuando ocurrió la brutal lucha que recuerdas.**

**Candy negó con la cabeza**

—**¡Mientes! Nos atacaron sin provocación. No había ninguna razón para lo que**

**hicieron. Ninguna.**

—**Corazón —dijo Bride con tono suave. —Ni tú ni yo sabemos la verdad. Sólo te puedo decir los que la manada de Vane me contó. La verdad, yo les creo y por diferentes**

**razones. Primera, no tenían hembras de esa edad. Parece que alguien las había matado. Y**

**ahora cada macho de cuatrocientos años de edad de la manada protege como un loco a**

**cualquier hembra embarazada. Llevo cuatro años con los lobos y ni una sola vez los he**

**visto siendo agresivos contra nadie a menos que ellos o la manada estuvieran amenazados.**

**Ni tampoco he visto mentir a ninguno de ellos. Por el contrario, son brutalmente sinceros.**

**Candy se resistía a creerlo.**

—**Mi gente no atacaría a mujeres y niños.**

—**Intentaron atacarme a mí.**

—**Por represalias.**

—**¿Por qué razón? Vane no les había hecho ningún daño y por supuesto yo menos. Ni**

**un sólo macho de toda tu patria, incluyendo a tu líder, el abuelo de Vane, vino en mi**

**defensa. Ni uno. Pero deja que te diga. Si alguien o algo llega a esta casa y me amenaza, no**

**hay ni un sólo lobo ahí abajo que no diera su vida por protegerme. Y eso va también para**

**cualquier hembra de la manada.**

**El niño se despertó y empezó a llorar para que su madre le atendiera.**

**Bride la dejó para cogerle.**

—**Ya, Trace. Mamá está aquí.**

**El niño dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y se restregó los ojos.**

—**¿Dónde está papi?**

—**Está con el tío Terry y el tío Z.**

**El niño se animó enseguida.**

—**¿Bobo juega con Trace?**

**Ella sonrió indulgente.**

—**No, cielo. Esta vez Bob no ha venido con el tío Z. Lo siento.**

**Hizo un puchero hasta que vio a Candy. Entonces se puso tímido y enterró la cabeza**

**contra el hombro de Bride.**

**Bride le besó en la mejilla.**

—**Esta es Candy, Trace. ¿Le dices hola?**

**La saludó con la mano sin levantar la cabeza.**

**A pesar de todo, Candy estaba extrañamente encantada con el pequeño. Siempre le habían gustado los niños y esperaba tener una camada propia algún día.**

—**Hola, Trace.**

**La miró desde la seguridad del hombro de su madre. Entonces le susurró al oído a su**

**madre mientras ella le frotaba la espalda con afecto. En ese momento, un recuerdo**

**reprimido la asaltó. Era algo en lo que no había pensado en siglos. Terry y varios otros**

**chicos se habían hecho daño trepando a un árbol. Los chicos que se habían despellejado las**

**manos y las rodillas habían corrido hacia sus madres para que les consolaran. Terry se**

**había roto un brazo. Llorando se fue hacia su madre también. Pero cuando llegó ante**

**Bryani, ella le apartó enfadada.**

**El tío de Candy empezó a consolar a Terry.**

**Bryani le detuvo con un seco gruñido.**

—**No te atrevas a consolar a ese chico.**

—**Le duele.**

—**La vida es dolor y no hay alivio para ello. Cuanto antes lo acepte Terry, mejor**

**estará. Deja que aprenda pronto que el único del que puede depender es él mismo. Se ha**

**roto el brazo por estúpido. Deberá cuidárselo él solo.**

**Su tío estaba aterrado.**

—**Es sólo un niño.**

—**No. Es mi venganza y un día voy a soltarle contra su propio padre.**

**Candy se estremeció ante el recuerdo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Cierto que Bryani nunca había sido una madre demasiado amorosa, entonces ¿por qué había**

**permanecido en su memoria este hecho más que cualquiera de las otras veces en que**

**Bryani no había querido consolar a sus hijos? Por eso Dare era tan frío con todos los que**

**había a su alrededor. Se había pasado la vida intentando ganarse el respeto de su madre.**

**Y eso era lo último que les hubiera dado a sus hijos.**

—**¿Sienta bien que le abracen a uno?**

**Todavía podía oír el tono desconcertado de Terry cuando se lo preguntó. Era su**

**catorce cumpleaños y su tío la había abrazado antes de dejarla salir a jugar con Terry.**

—**Te han abrazado, Terry.**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

—**No. Al menos, no que yo recuerde.**

**Intentó recordar alguna vez en que alguien le hubiera abrazado, pero en honor a sus**

**palabras, no podía recordar ni una sola vez. Con el corazón destrozado, puso los brazos a**

**su alrededor y le dio su primer abrazo.**

**En vez de abrazarla, se quedo quieto con los brazos colgando a los lados. Tieso.**

**Inmóvil. Sin respirar siquiera. Era como si temiera que si se movía le haría daño o le**

**abandonaría.**

—**¿Y? —preguntó cuando le soltó.**

—**Hueles muy bien.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Pero, ¿te ha gustado el abrazo?**

**Entonces se acercó a ella, frotando la cabeza contra su hombro de una forma muy**

**lobuna hasta que le envolvió en sus brazos otra vez. Sólo entonces dejó de moverse. —Me**

**gustan tus abrazos, Candy. —Y se alejó de ella corriendo y se escondió durante tres días.**

**Nunca volvió a dejarla abrazarle o tocarle otra vez.**

**Incluso con la cantidad de secretos que compartían. Ni siquiera cuando lloraba.**

**Nunca la tocó. Sólo le tendía un paño para que se enjugara los ojos y la escuchaba hasta**

**que se sentía mejor. Pero nunca se acercó lo bastante como para tocarla otra vez.**

**Hasta hoy, cuando la protegió de los otros lobos.**

**¿Por qué lo habría hecho?**

**No tenía sentido. Era un animal. Desagradable. Brutal. Violento. No tenían ni un**

**punto a su favor. Y aún así, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de su pasado. Las**

**veces en que Terry , un animal, había estado más cerca de ella que ningún otro.**

—**¡Soy una Centinela, Terry! —había descubierto las marcas al despertarse y se había**

**deslizado a hurtadillas fuera de la cabaña al amanecer y se había encontrado a Terry en la**

**orilla del arroyo donde había ido a dormir. Era una costumbre extraña que en aquel**

**entonces no había comprendido. Sólo después supo que dormía allí porque era un lobo y**

**temía que su familia se enterara de su secreto.**

**La sonrió con una sonrisa franca. Al contrario que los otros machos de su patria, que**

**se pusieron celosos cuando supieron que había sido elegida, Fury estaba genuinamente**

**contento por ella.**

—**¿Se lo has dicho a tu tío?**

—**Todavía no. Quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo. —Ladeó la cabeza para**

**enseñarle las débiles marcas que todavía no estaban completamente formadas.**

—**¿Crees que estaré guapa cuando las líneas se rellenen?**

—**Eres la wolfswan más bonita del lugar. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo con las**

**marcas?**

**Se acercó a abrazarle pero se alejó antes de que lo hiciera.**

**Aunque se decía a sí misma que no era más que un animal, la verdad era que le**

**amaba. Y le había echado de menos terriblemente.**

**Y ahora había vuelto.**

**Y nada había cambiado. Todavía era un animal y ella estaba aquí para matarle o**

**mutilarle de manera que no pudiera ser capaz de herir a otro ser humano nunca más.**

**Terry se despertó despacio con el cuerpo dolorido. Por un momento, pensó que**

**todavía estaba atrapado en su forma humano. Pero al parpadear para despertarse, suspiró**

**con alivio. Era un lobo y estaba en casa.**

**Frotó el hocico contra las sabanas que olían a lilas. Bride siempre las perfumaba con su agua de colonia cuando hacía la cama. Normalmente, odiaba el olor. Pero hoy era como el**

**paraíso. **

—**¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**Levantó la cabeza y vio a Vane apoyado contra la pared, mirándole. Tomando forma**

**humana, le agradecía a Vane que le hubiera puesto bajo las sábanas. **

—**Estoy bien.**

—**Pareces una mierda.**

—**Sí, vale, tampoco voy a salir contigo, gilipollas.**

**Vane soltó una risa breve. **

—**Debes encontrarte mejor. Has vuelto a tu mal genio. Y**

**hablando de mal genio, Zarek ha estado aquí. Quiere hablar contigo cuando te levantes y estés listo.**

**¿Por qué quería hablar con él un ex Dark-Hunter-que-ahora-era-un-dios?**

—**¿Qué quiere?**

—**Me ha contado lo que está pasando en el Santuario. Han cancelado la celebración y**

**tiene el local cerrado hasta que lleguen al fondo de este nuevo ataque. Nadie puede entrar**

**ni salir.**

—**Bien. ¿Dónde está Candace?**

—**Está en la guardería y se niega a salir. Creo que espera que su gente pueda**

**rastrearla y liberarla de nosotros, los animales.**

**Terry gruñó ante la idea.**

—**Nah, seguramente está planeando mi desmembramiento.**

**Se sentó y tomó aliento antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a la cajonera para sacar la ropa.**

—**Te puedo vestir yo.**

**Terry se burló del ofrecimiento de su hermano.**

—**No necesito tu ayuda.**

—**Entonces me voy abajo a cenar. —Las orejas de Terry se enderezaron. —¿Qué ha**

**hecho Bride?**

—**Sobras de pavo y jamón.**

—**¿Puré de patatas?**

—**Pues claro. Sabe cuánto te gusta. —Eso hizo que el estómago le gruñera de gula.**

**Terry se debatía entre comer e ir a ver a Candy. Tenía mucha hambre… pero…**

—**Guardadme algo.**

**Vane inclinó la cabeza.**

—**Ni se me ocurriría no hacerlo. Ah, Fang se está muriendo por saber si le has entregado la nota a Aimee.**

**Se puso los pantalones.**

—**Se la di a Sasha para que se la entregara. Así presumo que, a estas horas, ya la**

**tendrá a menos que Dare se haya comido a Sasha antes de que haya podido cumplir la**

**misión.**

—**No creo. Z habría estado de mucho más mal humor si eso hubiera sucedido. Se lo haré saber. —Vane salió de la habitación.**

**Terry terminó de vestirse y salió para ver a Candy. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos**

**antes de abrirla y la encontró sentada en la mecedora con la espalda contra la pared. Se**

**enderezó como si hubiera estado dormitando.**

**Joder, era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca. Especialmente con los labios**

**hinchados por el sueño.**

**Casi le sonrió antes de que la cara se le congelara al recordar que se suponía que no**

**debía ser amable con él. **

—**¿Qué quieres?**

—**Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.**

**Aumentó el apretón en los brazos de la silla.**

—**No, no estoy bien. Estoy atascada aquí con animales a los que ambos sabemos que**

**odio. ¿Cómo puedo estar bien?**

**Terry le lanzó una mirada chistosa.**

—**Sí, vale, pero nadie te estás golpeando. Como yo lo veo, estás bastante bien.**

**Candy apartó lo ojos de aquella penetrante mirada suya e intentó centrarse en lo**

**guapo que era. En cuán hermosos podían ser aquellos ojos turquesa…**

**Pero cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí, más difícil le resultaba recordar que no era**

**más que un animal como los que la habían amenazado allí abajo.**

**Él entró en la habitación.**

**Se puso de pie para mantener la distancia entre ellos.**

—**No te acerques.**

—**No voy a hacerte daño… —la voz se fue apagando mientras los ojos se le dilataban peligrosamente. Candy tragó con fuerza al reconocer que su peor miedo se había materializado.**

**Había captado su olor. Aterrorizada, retrocedió hasta la pared preparándose para luchar hasta que uno de los dos estuviera muerto.**

**Terry no se podía mover mientras la lujuria desnuda le atravesaba. Su cuerpo se endureció al instante, era todo lo que podía hacer para no atacarla. No le extrañaba que se**

**hubiera parapetado en la habitación. —¡Estás en celo!.**

**Cogió la hucha de cobre con forma de cerdo de Trace como si se lo fuera a tirar a la cabeza. **

—**No te acerques a mí.**

**Era más fácil de decir que de hacer puesto que cada partícula masculina suya estaba**

**conectada a ella de una forma que era virtualmente irresistible. Su lobo interior babeaba**

**ante su aroma y lo único que quería era tumbarla en el suelo y montarla.**

**Afortunadamente para ella, no era el animal que ella pensaba que era.**

**Se aproximó lentamente a ella.**

—**No voy a tocarte. —Le tiró la hucha a la cabeza.**

**La cogió con una mano y la volvió a poner en su sitio en el aparador.**

—**Lo digo en serio, Terry. —le gruñó.**

—**Y yo también. Te dije que no te haría daño y no tengo intención de faltar a mi palabra.**

**Su mirada bajó hasta el bulto de sus pantalones.**

—**No me emparejaré contigo voluntariamente. Nunca.**

**Aquellas palabras le hirieron más de lo que deberían.**

—**Confía en mí, nena, no merece la pena los arañazos. Al contrario que los cabrones Arcadios a los que estás acostumbrada, yo no tengo que forzar a ninguna mujer a meterse en mi cama. Siéntate ahí y púdrete. Para lo que me importa. **

—**Salió dando un portazo.**

**Candy no se movió durante varios aterrorizados latidos como si esperar que volviera.**

**Se había ido y estaba a salvo otra vez… esperaba.**

**Una y otra vez oía en la cabeza las historias sobre cómo los Katagarios trataban a sus**

**hembras cuando estaban en celo. Si no estaba emparejada, se ofrecía a la mujer a los**

**machos no emparejados de la manada, que pasaba de uno a otro hasta que se saciaban de**

**ella. La hembra no tenía ni voz ni voto en el asunto.**

—**Sois todos animales. —gruñó, maldiciendo el hecho de que era su tiempo fértil del mes y estaba atrapada allí con ellos. —¿Dónde estás, Dare?**

**Como si fuera una respuesta, un resplandor la sorprendió.**

**Se tensó al darse cuenta de que no era Dare que venía en su rescate.**

**Era ****Terry****. ****Con los ojos vidriosos de rabia, se acercó a ella. Un verdadero depredador**

**con los dioses sabían qué inclinación.**

—**¡No me toques! —le soltó.**

**Le cogió la mano con la suya y la retuvo.**

—**¿Sabes qué? Te voy a enseñar una lección de gran valor.**

**Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cuál, los teletransportó desde la guardería hasta el comedor.**

**Candy se aterrorizó al darse cuenta de en que la habitación había ocho lobos macho en forma humana. Por el olor, sabía que no estaban emparejados al igual que Terry.**

**Con el corazón a galope, intentó correr pero Terry no la dejó. Bloqueando la salida, se puso rápidamente la ropa.**

—**Te sentarás y comerás. —dijo con un gruñido bajo en la garganta. —Como una humana educada. —escupió la palabra como si fuera la cosa más baja imaginable.**

**Como desearía tener sus poderes para aplastarle y hacerle pagar por esto. **

**Sin duda iba a ser el plato principal y seguramente la sujetaría mientras los otros la violaban.**

**Fury la condujo hasta la mesa, a la derecha de Bride donde se sentaba un wolfswain**

**joven y hermoso. Se le oscurecieron los ojos cuando captó el aroma de su olor.**

**Candy se preparó para el ataque.**

**Con los ojos negros y dilatados, se puso de pie lentamente. Allá vamos…**

**Iba a tumbarla delante de todos.**

**Justo cuando pensaba que iba a hacerlo, inclinó la cabeza con respeto hacia Terry, cogió el plato y el vaso y se alejó para sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa.**

**Terry la hizo sentarse en el sitio que había quedado vacío.**

**Bride, que había estado observando con curiosidad, dejó escapar un suspiro.**

—**Lo tomaré como que vosotros dos vais a uniros a nosotros.**

**Terry asintió.**

—**Así es.**

**Un wolfswain más joven que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa se levantó inmediatamente, haciendo que Candy se estremeciera.**

—**Traeré los platos.**

**Bride sonrió con amabilidad.**

—**Gracias, Keegan.**

**Delgado y rubio, prácticamente salió corriendo hasta la otra habitación para volver**

**con la vajilla de porcelana china y los cubiertos de plata. Le tendió un servicio a Terry y**

**después se volvió hacia Angelia.**

—**¿Te gustaría que te sirviera?**

—**Siéntate, Keegan. —ladró Terry.**

**Inmediatamente, puso el servicio frente a ella y volvió a su sitio. Había tanta tensión**

**en el ambiente que Candy casi podía paladearla. Ignorándolo, Terry puso la comida en sus platos y después colocó uno ante ella.**

—**¡Tío Terry!**

**Levantó la mirada y vio a Trace que entraba en la habitación con Fang. Corrió hacia**

**Terry que le envolvió en un apretado abrazo.**

—**Hey, chaval. —Le apretó aun más fuerte mientras el niño reía de felicidad.**

—**¡Trace ha hecho blanco!**

**Terry se rió y la cara se suavizó en una expresión que ella conocía muy bien de sus**

**años jóvenes… antes de que fueran enemigos.**

—**Me alegro de no haber estado aquí para el entrenamiento de orinal. Buen trabajo, Fang.**

**Trace se escurrió de entre los brazos de Terry para correr junto a su madre.**

—**Trace le ha dado a tres patos, Mami.**

—**Es fantástico, cariño. Buen trabajo. —le cogió y le sentó en su regazo.**

**Los ojos de Fang se abrieron como platos cuando, al acercarse, también captó su olor.**

**Contuvo el aliento antes de sentarse al otro lado de Terry.**

—**Siento que te hayas perdido Acción de Gracias esta tarde.**

**Terry se puso más puré de patatas en el plato.**

—**Sí, yo también.**

**Candy no comprendía por qué aquello le había puesto triste.**

—**¿Acción de Gracias?**

**Terry la miró mientras cortaba un trozo de pavo del plato.**

—**Es una fiesta americana. Todos los años la gente se reúne con su familia para dar gracias por la vida y por estar juntos.**

—**Por eso están todos esos lobos aquí. —dijo Bride. **

—**Los que están emparejados se fueron a sus casas temprano. Según la tradición los machos sin pareja se quedan aquí para**

**cenar y para un torneo maratón de juegos.**

**Y, de nuevo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando**

—**¿Un torneo de juegos?**

—**Videojuegos. —dijo Keegan.**

**Terry se burló del entusiasmo del joven lobo.**

—**Viene de la Inglaterra medieval, chaval. No tiene ni idea de lo que estás hablando.**

—**Te lo puedo enseñar.**

**Fang puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Para el carro, chico. Las hembras Arcadias equiparan el estar con nosotros con la bestialidad.**

**Con la expresión dolorida, Keegan volvió a la comida y ya no se molestó en volver a mirarla.**

**Uno de los machos más mayores sentados a la mesa apartó el plato.**

—**He perdido el apetito. Gracias, Bride, por la cena. —Miró a Vane. —¿Necesitas que me quede y te ayude a proteger la casa?**

—**Te lo agradecería. Todavía no sabemos cuántos pueden manejar lo que quiera que sea que derribó al león.**

**Inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de estar.**

**Otros dos más le siguieron.**

**Fang le pasó a Terry la bandeja del pan.**

—**Así que, Keeg ¿has estado practicando con Soul Calibur?**

**Keegan sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Te voy a dar una paliza, colega. Esta vez no voy a quedarme sin anillos.**

**Vane se rió.**

—**Ten cuidado, Keegan, te está preparando una buena. Se sabe todos los movimientos especiales de la mitad de los personajes.**

**Con esto se estableció una conversación sobre un tema del que Candy no entendía**

**nada. Pero a medida que charlaban y se tomaban el pelo entre ellos, se relajó.**

**Qué extraño que no parecieran tan animales…**

**Casi parecían humanos.**

**Trace se bajó lentamente del regazo de su madre y rodeó la mesa para que todos los**

**hombres le cogieran por turnos un rato. Cuando llegó a Terry se quedó parado y se acercó**

**a ella.**

—**Tienes una cara de dibujo como mi papá tiene algunas veces.**

**Las mejillas le ardieron y eso la hizo volver a ser el foco del escrutinio de los lobos.**

**El lobo al otro lado de Keegan suspiró pesadamente.**

—**Joder, mujer, deja de poner cara de pánico cada vez que te miramos. No te vamos a tumbar de espaldas y a… —se paró al mirar a Trace. —hacerte lo que piensas que vamos a**

**hacerte. Sí, ya sé lo que piensas. Y no, no les hacemos esas cosas a las mujeres.**

**Bride cogió a Trace de los brazos de Terry. Le dio un rollito para que se lo comiera**

**mientras dirigía su atención hacia Candy.**

—**Ya sé que no conoces las costumbres katagarias. Cuando una mujer está… —se detuvo y miró al niño antes de continuar—...en tu condición, es ella la que selecciona al macho que quiere. Si no puede decidirse, entonces los machos luchan y normalmente, ella elige al vencedor y si no la satisface, elige a otro. Pero la elección es siempre de la mujer.**

**Los machos entregan su vida y su lealtad a sus mujeres. Puesto que su supervivencia depende de su habilidad para procrear, lo llevan grabado en su propio ser.**

**Cuando Bride empezó a levantarse, Keegan cogió a Trace de su regazo.**

—**¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó.**

—**Sólo voy al baño, cariño. —le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo mientras salía.**

**Candy miró a Terry mientras él ignoraba su presencia.**

**¿Era por eso por lo que no la había tocado nunca? Pensando en el pasado, recordó**

**cómo siempre había sido más respetuoso que Dare con su madre, su hermana y con ella.**

**Siempre preocupado por ellas y por su bienestar. Si necesitaban algo, él siempre estaba allí.**

—**¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —le preguntó.**

**Se tragó la comida antes de contestar.**

—**Quiero saber qué arma es esa.**

**La atención de todo el mundo se enfocó en ella y se le pusieron de punta todos los pelos del cuerpo. Estaban preparados para atacar y ella lo tenía crudo tratando de**

**controlar el pánico.**

—**Ya hemos tenido esta discusión. —dijo por entre los dientes apretados. Puedes**

**torturarme todo lo que quieras pero no voy a decírtelo.**

**Vane se rió.**

—**Los Katagarios no torturan… matan.**

**Dos de los lobos más mayores se pusieron en pie.**

**voz.**

—**¿Entonces la matamos? —preguntaron al unísono con una chispa de emoción en la voz**

—**No. —dijo Terry. —Tiene mi protección.**

—**Ah. —el más joven de los que habían hablado recogió su plato y lo llevó a la cocina.**

**Bride volvió a la mesa y sentó en su silla.**

**Uno por uno, todos los hombres salieron excepto Vane, Terry, Fang y Trace.**

—**¿Qué pasa con Zarek? —preguntó Terry.**

**Fang le dio vueltas al vino en el vaso, algo que le pareció muy humano a Candy.**

—**Él y Sasha están rastreando a Dare.**

—**Espero que no le maten antes que yo.**

—**Es tu hermano. —le recordó Candy.**

**Terry le lanzó una mirada violenta.**

—**Deja que te explique algo, nena. Cuando Fang y Anya descubrieron que Vane era humano, le protegieron de nuestro padre. Cuando estaba herido o durmiendo, hacían**

**turnos vigilándole en su forma humana para asegurarse de que nadie descubriera su secreto. En el instante en que Dare descubrió que yo era un lobo, llamó a la gente para que**

**me mataran. Creo que debería devolverle el favor multiplicado por diez. Por lo menos, él es**

**un hombre adulto, no un adolescente que no tiene forma de protegerse a sí mismo de guerreros más fuertes y mayores.**

—**También tiene un arma que no es muy justa. Creo que deberíamos quitársela y…—**

**Fang se detuvo y miró a Trace. —y metérsela en un sitio verdaderamente desagradable.**

**La mirada de Terry no dejó la suya.**

—**Me gustaría metérsela por el mismo sitio por el que quería meterme el atizador al rojo vivo.**

**Angelia meneó la cabeza ante tal brutalidad.**

—**Todos vosotros sois conscientes de que retenerme aquí es una declaración de guerra.**

**Fury arqueó una ceja.**

—**¿Qué me dices?**

—**Sois lobos que estáis reteniendo a un miembro de la patria.**

**Vane resopló.**

—**Y yo soy el Regis de tu patria. Ausente, es cierto, pero soy la cabeza de los Lykos**

**Arcadios Katalakis. Y, como tal, estas bajo mi mando. Declarar la guerra a Terry a su manada requeriría un edicto mío, que nunca te daré.**

—**¿Así pues, condonas su conducta?**

—**Por primera vez en nuestra relación y por aterrador que parezca… sí. Y como Regis**

**quiero saber qué arma es esa que utilizasteis con el león. Si te niegas a contestarme esto**

**acabará en juicio y creo que ya sabes el castigo que exigirán los miembros Katagarios del consejo.**

**La vida. Pero no antes de ser brutalizada. Cuando el Regis, especialmente el que gobierna tu patria, te pide algo, estás obligado a dárselo.**

**Nunca había odiado la ley más que en este momento.**

—**Lo llamamos el Pulso.**

**Terry la miró ceñudo.**

—**¿Y qué coño es eso?**

—**Envía pequeñas cargas eléctricas. No tantas como para hacer que cambien constantemente de forma pero lo bastante como para que nos atrape en nuestra forma básica.**

**Bride suspiró.**

—**Como el collar que llevas.**

**Asintió.**

—**Sólo que el Pulso es permanente.**

**Fang sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No puede ser. Si funciona con impulsos eléctricos, tiene que tener una pila.**

—**Utiliza la química corporal para recargarse.**

**Vane parecía enfermo al pensar en eso.**

—**¿Se puede extraer?**

—**Es demasiado pequeña para que pueda verse. No hay orificio de entrada y no ha forma de encontrarla una vez que está dentro del cuerpo.**

**Fang asintió.**

—**Es lo mismo que dijo Carson.**

**Bride hizo una mueca de disgusto.**

—**¿Quién ha podido inventar una cosa así?**

—**Una pantera en el 3062. —dijo Candy con un suspiro. —Ahora las está vendiendo al mejor postor.**

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Vane. —No necesitamos tanto el dinero.**

**Terry le clavó una mirada rabiosa.**

—**Estás pensando como uno de nosotros, Vane. La pantera es Arcadia. Piensa como humano por un momento. La avaricia es su dios.**

**Candace estaba empezando a entender las diferencias.**

**Vane miró a Terry.**

—**Deberías llevarla a ver al león al Santuario. Preséntale a su compañera que ya no puede comunicarse con él. O mejor, preséntale a sus hijos que ya nunca podrán saber**

**cuánto les quería su padre. Que nunca oirán el sonido de su voz diciéndoles lo orgulloso**

**que está de ellos. Que nunca les advertirá del peligro. La verdad, habéis hecho un gran**

**trabajo. No podría sentirme más orgulloso de vuestra brutalidad.**

**Candace se negó a dejarse intimidar. Sabía la verdad.**

—**Los animales no se comportan así.**

**Terry se atragantó con la comida antes de lanzarle una mirada envenenada.**

—**Claro. ¿Nunca te he dicho algo así, verdad? —Se levantó y se limpió la boca. —**

**¿Sabes qué? Me pongo enfermo de mirarte. Recuerdo a una niña que solía ser capaz de**

**preocuparse por los demás. Que les daba a los demás el beneficio de la duda antes de**

**atacarles. Pero obviamente, está muerta. Te quiero fuera de aquí antes de que termines por**

**destrozar los pocos buenos recuerdos que conservo de esa niña.**

**Le arrancó el collar del cuello y salió de la habitación.**

**Candace permaneció sentada, asombrada, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder.**

**Era libre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

—**¿Tío Terry? —Trace miró a su madre. —¿Por qué está Terry furioso, mami?**

—**Han herido sus sentimientos, pero se pondrá bien.**

**Vane buscó la mirada desconcertada de Candy.**

—**Eres libre de marcharte. Y te aviso. Los leones están buscando sangre. El tipo al que derribasteis… su hermano es Paris Sebastienne y matasteis a su hermano pequeño. Por**

**regla general, los animales no se centran mucho en la venganza pero sí en proteger a sus familias. Les atacasteis sin mediar provocación y pretenden hacer una carnicería con**

**vosotros cuando os encuentren para evitar que le hagáis lo mismo a más miembros de su**

**Pride. Sois su presa. Buena suerte.**

**Candy tragó con fuerza llena de pánico.**

—**Pero yo no les disparé.**

**Fang se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.**

—**Son animales. No les importa quién apretó el gatillo. Cazan por el olfato y tu olor estaba por todo Jack. Que tengas una buena vida, bomboncito. Al menos durante unas**

**pocas horas.**

**Candy soltó el aliento temblorosa ante el morboso pronóstico. A pesar de lo mucho**

**que le odiaba, sabía que tenía razón. No llegaría muy lejos y lo cierto era que no podía**

**hacer nada. Era parte de todo esto. Voluntariamente.**

**No había forma de cambiar el pasado. Como no había forma de evitar que los leones**

**la mataran. No se atendrían a razones y, ciertamente, si alguien le hubiera hecho algo así a**

**sus seres queridos, tampoco lo habría perdonado. Esto era lo que se merecía por formar**

**parte del brillante plan de Dare. Lucharía, pero no huiría. No estaba en su naturaleza. Si**

**ese era su destino, lo afrontaría con dignidad.**

**Pero no quería morir sin al menos, decirle a una persona que lo sentía.**

**Excusándose, se desvaneció de la mesa hasta el dormitorio de Terry.**

**Lo que se encontró allí la dejó completamente pasmada.**

**Terry estaba de pie ante el aparador sosteniendo el medallón que ella le había regalado cuando alcanzó la pubertad a los veintisiete años.**

—**¿Para qué es esto? —le había preguntado cuando se lo entregó.**

—**Ahora eres un hombre, Terry. Debes tener algo que te recuerde este momento.**

**No le había costado muy caro ni era particularmente bonito. Sólo era un círculo pequeño con una X. Y aún así lo había conservado todos estos siglos.**

**Incluso aunque ella le había traicionado.**

**Hizo una pelota con el colgante en el puño y la miró.**

—**¿Por qué estás aquí?**

**La verdad es que no estaba segura. No, no era cierto, sabía perfectamente por qué había venido.**

—**No podía marcharme sin antes decirte algo.**

**La respondió con tono seco y quebrado.**

—**Que me odias. Que apesto. Que soy un animal indigno de respirar el mismo aire que tú.**

**Dejó caer el colgante en el cajón de arriba y lo cerró.**

—**Ya me sé la letanía. La vengo escuchando toda mi vida. Así que, vete.**

—**No. —dijo ella y la voz se le quebró con el peso del miedo y de la culpa. —No es eso lo que quería decirte.**

**Sin estar segura de su reacción, se acercó lentamente como lo haría con un animal herido. Puso su mano sobre la que él había cerrado en un puño.**

—**Lo siento, Terry. Me diste tu amistad y tu lealtad y mientras que debería haberlas**

**atesorado, te volví la espalda. No tengo excusa. Podría decirte que estaba asustada pero no debería haber estado asustada de ti.**

**Terry miró su mano en la de él. Toda su vida le habían rechazado. Cuando dejó la patria de su madre no se había acercado a nadie por miedo a que le hicieran daño de**

**nuevo. A causa de su inexperiencia con sus poderes, siempre se había sentido incómodo**

**con los que le rodeaban.**

**La única persona que le había hecho sentirse como el hombre que deseaba ser había**

**sido…**

**Ella.**

—**Me apuñalaste.**

—**No, —dijo ella apretando el agarre de su mano. —Apuñalé un recuerdo doloroso.**

**Me conoces, Terry pero lo que no sabes es que nunca en mi vida me he transformado en un**

**lobo. Aunque es una parte de mí, es una parte que nunca he sido capaz de aceptar. He**

**vivido toda mi vida intentando silenciar una pesadilla que nunca descansa. Éramos amigos,**

**tú y yo. Y ni una vez desde que me dejaste he encontrado a nadie que me haga sentir como me hacías sentir tu. A tus ojos, siempre he sido hermosa.**

**Él le buscó la mirada y el dolor en sus ojos la abrasó.**

—**Y a tus ojos siempre he sido un monstruo.**

—**¿Un monstruo llamado Terrence?**

**Él apartó la mano de las suyas.**

—**Todavía no sabes pronunciar mi nombre.**

—**No, pero tú le contestas y has protegido a la mujer que te hirió dos veces.**

—**¿Y qué? Soy un estúpido gilipollas.**

**Alargó la mano y le tocó la cara.**

—**Nunca has sido un estúpido.**

**Volvió la cara.**

—**No me toques. Ya es bastante difícil luchar contra tu olor. Después de todo, sólo soy un animal y tú estás en celo.**

**Sí, lo estaba y cuanto más cerca de él estaba más quería su parte más básica estar con él. Cada hormona de su cuerpo estaba en llamas y su voluntad se estaba debilitando.**

**¿O sólo lo estaba usando como excusa? La verdad era que, aun sin el celo, había**

**pasado horas pensando en él por la noche, recordándole. Recordando su olor y su**

**amabilidad. Preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubiera sido un Arcadio y se hubiera**

**quedado con ella.**

**En todos estos siglos, había sido su único amigo y le echaba de menos terriblemente.**

**Tragándose su miedo, se forzó a decirle lo que de verdad quería.**

—**Sáciame, Terry.**

**Parpadeó antes sus palabras.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Te deseo.**

**Movió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada mordaz.**

—**Son tus hormonas las que hablan. No me deseas. Sólo necesitas que te echen un polvo.**

—**Estoy en una casa llena de hombres escaleras abajo entre los que podría elegir. O podría irme a casa y escoger alguno. Pero no los quiero.**

**Se alejó de ella.**

**Ella le siguió y enroscó los brazos en su cintura.**

—**Tu hermano me dijo que los leones nos están persiguiendo. No tengo ninguna duda de que me encontrarán y me matarán. Pero antes de morir quiero hacer la única cosa**

**con la que solía soñar.**

—**¿Y eso es?**

—**Contigo. ¿Por qué crees que mientras tú estabas en la patria nunca elegí un macho con el que acostarme después de que alcanzara mi ciclo?**

—**Supuse que pensabas que eran cojos.**

**Ella sonrió ante su insulto. Era tan clásico de Terry.**

—**No. Te estaba esperando. Quiero que seas el primero para mí.**

**Ella arrastró su mano bajándola para cubrirle.**

**Terry aspiró con fuerza. Era tan difícil pensar mientras le acariciaba. Difícil recordar porque quería dejarla.**

—**Quedate conmigo esta única vez.**

—**Ella le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.**

**Escalofríos le recorrieron a lo largo del cuerpo mientras el lobo en él aullaba de placer. En completa honestidad, él nunca había tomado muchas amantes. Principalmente a causa de la mujer cuya mano estaba frotando su pene a través de los vaqueros. ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien después de la manera en que ella le había traicionado?**

**Él siempre había evitado a otras wolfswans. Cuando ellas estaban en celo, él se había retirado hasta que la mujer había reclamado otro lobo.**

**Era fácil de esa manera. A él no le gustaban las emociones humanas, y no le gustaba**

**ninguna clase de intimidad. Esto lo dejaba demasiado vulnerable. Lo dejaba abierto a las**

**heridas y él no quería ser herido.**

**Él debería apartarse de ella y olvidar lo bien que se sentía el ser sostenido. Estaba a**

**punto de hacer justo eso cuando ella le rodeó con los brazos y le dio la única cosa que no**

**había tenido de ningún otro a excepción de su sobrino.**

**Un abrazo.**

—**¿Tienes alguien que te abrace?**

**Esa pregunta destrozó su última resistencia.**

—**No.**

**Ella lo rodeó y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Terry vaciló. Los lobos no**

**se besaban cuando estaban emparejados. Esa era una acción humana y era una que nunca había experimentado.**

**Pero cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, él se dio cuenta de por qué esto significaba tanto para los humanos. La suavidad de su respiración cosquilleó su piel. De su mezclada**

**respiración mientras su lengua separaba sus labios para saborearle. Eso era algo que el lobo en él entendía.**

**Gruñendo, la atrajo a sus brazos, saboreándola profundamente.**

**Candy gimió ante la gentil ferocidad de su beso. El ahuecó su cara en sus manos**

**mientras exploraba cada pulgada de su boca. Parte de ella no podía creer que estuviera tocando un lobo.**

**Pero este es Terry... su Terry. Incluso, aunque ellos no escogían a sus compañeros, él**

**era el único hombre al que había entregado su corazón, incluso cuando sólo era una niña.**

**"Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Terry y un día cuando crezcamos lucharemos juntos. Tú me**

**protegerás la espalda y yo protegeré la tuya". Cuan inocente había sido esa promesa.**

**Y cuán difícil de mantener.**

**Terry se retiró del beso para bajar la mirada a ella con esos ojos que la abrasaban con**

**su dolor e incertidumbre. Ella estaba asustada. Podía olerlo. Es sólo que no sabía qué era**

**lo que la asustaba.**

—**Tú sabes lo que soy, Candy. Estás a punto de tenderte con un animal. ¿Estás lista para**

**eso? —Tenderse... eso era jerga Katagaria y repugnante para los Arcadians.**

**Candy trazó la línea de sus labios.**

—**Si esta es mi última noche de vida. Quiero estar contigo, Terrence. Si los destinos no hubiesen sido crueles con nosotros y te convirtieran en un animal cuando llegaste a la**

**pubertad, habríamos hecho esto hace siglos. Sé exactamente lo que eres y te amo a pesar de ello. —Ella alisó el ceño enfadado de su frente—. Más que nada, te amo por lo que eres.**

**Terry no podía respirar cuando oyó las palabras que él nunca pensó en oír saliendo de los labios de alguien. Amor. ¿Qué significaba eso para ella?**

—**¿Morirías por mí, Candy?**

**Ese fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.**

—**¿Por qué me lo preguntas?**

—**Porque yo moriría por mantenerte a salvo. Eso es el amor para mí. Quiero asegurarme que esta vez ambos entendemos los términos. Porque si amarte es estacarme y**

**dejarme morir, entonces puedes conseguirlo.**

**Ella irrumpió en un sollozo ante las tiernas palabras sentidas de corazón.**

—**No, bebé. Eso no es amor. Eso es ser estúpida, y te juro que si pudiera regresar y cambiar ese momento, me quedaría allí y lucharía por ti... igual que te prometí que lo haría. Cerrando los ojos, ella frotó su rostro contra su mejilla, acariciando su piel con sus patillas. **

**Candy sonrió ante la pura acción lobuna. Él la estaba marcando como suya.**

**Mezclando sus esencias. Y honestamente, ella quería su olor sobre su piel. Era tan caliente y masculina. Tan puro, tan Terry.**

**Él dio un paso atrás y le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Sus ojos brillando, corrió sus**

**manos sobre su sujetador, masajeándola suavemente. Ella sonrió ante su vacilación.**

—**No te morderán.**

**Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.**

—**No, pero su propietaria quizás sí.**

**Riendo, ella mordisqueó su barbilla mientras se estiraba para abrir su sujetador.**

**Terry jadeó con fuerza cuando ella tiró el sujetador al suelo. Sobre el pequeño costado,**

**sus pechos eran todavía la cosa más hermosa que él había visto. La sangre zumbando en sus oídos, él bajó la cabeza para saborearla.**

**Candace se encogió ante la manera en que su lengua acariciaba su pezón. Él la lamía y succionaba de una manera en la que realmente se correría por ello unos pocos momentos después. Gimiendo, dejó que se le doblaran las rodillas debido a la ferocidad de su orgasmo. Terry la sostuvo levantándola en sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca mientras la llevaba**

**a la cama.**

—**¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó ella sin respiración—. Ni siquiera sabía que eso pudiera causar esto.**

**Él hizo un profundo ronroneo en su garganta que era puramente animal cuando la tendió sobre el colchón. Él bajó la cabeza para lamerla a través de sus pechos mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.**

—**Soy un lobo, Candy. Lamer y saborear es nuestra marca. —Él deslizó sus pantalones y braguitas bajándolas por sus largas piernas antes de quitárselas y sus zapatos.**

**Su corazón martilleando, ella esperó a que él volviese a ella.**

**El se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, mostrando un cuerpo que era perfecto a pesar**

**de las cicatrices y las heridas que marcaban la profundamente bronceada piel. Inclinando**

**la cabeza, la observó.**

—**¿Por qué estás vacilando?**

—**No estoy vacilando.**

—**Sí, lo estás haciendo. Quizás sea un lobo, pero sé lo que hacen las wolfswan arcadias cuando toman un amante por primera vez. ¿Me estás rechazando?**

—**Nunca. —Enfatizó ella.**

—**¿Entonces por qué no me estás dando la bienvenida?**

—**Temo que esto te insulte. No sé lo que hacen los Katagaria. ¿Debería darme la vuelta?**

**La rabia oscureció sus ojos.**

—**¿Quieres ser jodida por un animal o amada por un hombre?**

**Ella suspiró en frustración. No importaba lo que ella hiciera, siempre le enfadaba.**

—**Yo quiero estar con Terry como su amante. **

**Terry saboreó esas palabras.**

—**Entonces muéstrame como serías con cualquier amante.**

**Su sonrisa lo calentó completamente cuando ella separó las piernas. Su mirada nunca**

**dudó de la suya cuando ella se estiró hacia abajo para abrir cuidadosamente los pliegues de su cuerpo y mantenerse a su misma abierta para él de modo que pudiera ver exactamente**

**cuan mojada estaba por él. Cuan lista y anhelante estaba.**

**Las costumbres Arcadias dictaban que él entrara en ella mientras ella hacía esto. Ellos deberían emparejarse cara a cara sin apenas saborearla, Pero eso no es lo que él quería. Quitándose los pantalones, él trepó a la cama entre sus piernas. **

**Candy tembló, esperando que él entrara en ella con una poderosa embestida.**

**En vez de eso, él le lamió los dedos, lamiendo sus jugos de ellos. Su mirada sobre la de ella, él sostuvo su mano en las suyas antes de que la tomara a ella en la boca.**

**Arqueando la espalda, ella gimió ante lo bien que se sentía. Su lengua girando alrededor de ella, cavando profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. **

**Su cabeza se agitó por el intenso placer que continuaba incrementándose más y más, hasta que ella temió que**

**explotaría por ello. Incapaz de contenerse, enterró la mano en su cabello mientras él continuaba dándole placer.**

**Y cuando ella se corrió otra vez, él permaneció allí, retorciendo cada simple orgasmo que salía de ella hasta que lloraría del dulce éxtasis.**

**Terry estaba palpitando del dolor, su pene dolía por tomarla. Entre los de su clase, la hembra debía estar completamente saciada. Si no, ella tomaría otro amante después de él.**

**Era un signo de debilidad que otra hembra tuviera que llamar a otro macho para satisfacerla y aunque él no había tomado muchas amantes, nunca había tenido a ninguna que llamara por un segundo. No había manera de que fuera a permitir que Candace fuese la primera.**

**Sentándose sobre los talones, le tendió la mano.**

**Ella se sorprendió y frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Sucede algo malo?**

**Él tiró de ella hasta que estuvo sentada en la cama.**

—**No. Tú querías saber como un lobo toma a una mujer...— el la movió a los pies de la cama donde puso sus manos sobre el cabezal forjado.**

**Candy no estaba segura sobre esto.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Él la besó apasionadamente antes de que indicara el tocador con un golpe de la cabeza.**

—**Mira en el espejo. Ella lo hizo y vio cuando se movía rodeándola a su espalda. Al**

**momento estaba allí, la levantó de modo que estuviesen arrodillados en la cama con su**

**pecho presionando la espalda de ella. Le acarició del pelo apartándolo de su cuello de**

**modo que pudiera lamerla. Abrigándola en sus brazos, la acarició con la nariz y le respiró al oído.**

**Sus músculos se flexionaron a su alrededor cuando ahuecó sus pechos en sus manos.**

**Él le separó las piernas, entonces hundió su mano para acariciar sus tiernos pliegues.**

**Candy observó su juego, en trance por ello. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan fiero y peligroso ser tan gentil? Cuando ella estuvo húmeda y necesitada otra vez, el alzó la**

**cabeza para encontrar su mirada en el espejo. Con sus miradas enlazadas, él se deslizó profundamente en su interior. Ella jadeó ante el grosor y su longitud allí. Mordiéndose el**

**labio, él empujó contra sus caderas, hundiéndose incluso más profundo, mientras su mano**

**continuaba acariciándola. Ella sintió surgir sus poderes. El sexo siempre hacía más poderosos a los de su clase. Fuertes. Pero ella nunca había sentido algo así. Era como si él**

**la estuviera alimentando de una fuente de poder primaria.**

**Terry enterró la cara contra su nuca cuando sus sentidos giraban de lo bien que se**

**sentía. No había nada más dulce que la sensación de su cuerpo rodeando el suyo. Si ella**

**fuera una loba, se estaría revelando ahora, exigiéndole que la montara más rápido y fuerte.**

**En cambio, ella le dejó tomarse su tiempo y saborear su suavidad. Saborear la belleza**

**de la intimidad. Este era un lado del mismo que no había compartido con ninguna**

**hembra. Y en lo profundo de su corazón sabía el por qué.**

**Porque ellas no habían sido su Candy. ¿Cuántas veces había cerrado los ojos y había**

**pretendido que era Candy quien lo abrazaba? Imaginarse que era ella a quien olía. Ahora no**

**tenía que imaginárselo. Ella estaba allí y era suya.**

—**Di mi nombre, Candace. —le susurró al oído.**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué? **

**Él se hundió profundamente en su interior y se detuvo a mirarla en el espejo.**

—**Quiero oír mi nombre en tus labios mientras estoy dentro de ti. Mírame de esa manera y dime de nuevo que me amas. Candy lloró por el placer cuando él se introdujo en ella otra vez.**

—**Te amo, Terrence.**

**Ella podía sentirle haciéndose más grande en su interior. Esto era algo que todos los**

**machos de su especie hacían. Cuanto más placer sentían, más grandes se hacían. La gruesa**

**plenitud hacía que sus poderes aumentaran aún más. Arqueando la espalda, ella se estiró**

**por encima de su cabeza para cubrirle la mejilla.**

**Él aceleró sus embates mientras su mano continuaba acariciándola. Ahora había**

**ferocidad en sus caricias. Una que era tanto demandante como posesiva. Ella siempre**

**había oído el término de ser tomada por un amante, pero esta era la primera vez que lo experimentaba.**

**Y esta vez cuando se corrió, realmente aulló por el escarpado éxtasis de ello.**

**Terry apretó los dientes ante el sonido de su orgasmo. Ante la sensación de su cuerpo**

**contrayéndose contra el suyo. Esto disparó sus poderes, arqueándose hasta que causaron**

**que la lámpara sobre la Mesilla de noche estallara. De todos modos él la complació,**

**queriendo exprimir hasta el último suspiro y murmullo de ella.**

**Fue sólo después de que ella volviera a correrse contra él que se permitió venirse también. Gruñó ante el repentino ardor cuando se liberó explotando y finalmente sintió su**

**propio alivio. **

**Candace sonrió ante la vista de Terry en el espejo cuando enterró la cabeza contra su hombro y tembló. Sus jadeos se mezclaban con los de ella mientras él la sostenía**

**en sus brazos y la mantenía allí. Al contrario que los humanos corrientes, ellos deberían**

**estar unidos hasta que su orgasmo acabase... lo cual debería llevar varios minutos.**

**Normalmente, un macho Arcadio caería contra ella y esperaría a terminar. En vez de eso,**

**Terry tomó el impacto de su peso mientras le hociqueaba el cuello y la sostenía cerca.**

—**¿Te hago daño?**

—**No.**

**Él apoyó la mejilla contra la de ella y la meció gentilmente. Candy sonrió, posando**

**la mano en su mejilla. En toda su vida nunca había experimentado un momento más**

**tierno.**

**Y pensar que lo había descubierto en los brazos de un animal. Era inconcebible.**

**Ellos se mantuvieron así hasta que el finalmente estuvo lo bastante blando para salir**

**sin lastimarla. Candy cayó de espaldas en la cama.**

**Terry se tendió a su lado de modo que pudiera contemplar su cuerpo desnudo.**

—**Eres tan hermosa. —él trazó las marcas de Centinela en la cara de ella.**

—**Apostaría a que nunca pensaste que te liarías con una Arcadian.**

—**Lo hice hasta que me convertí en un lobo.**

**Ella apartó la mirada ante su embotada verdad.**

—**¿Por qué me ocultaste ese secreto?**

**Él se rió amargamente.**

—**Oh, Candy, no puedo ni imaginarlo. Quizás porque temía que te asustaras y me odiaras. Era un pensamiento ridículo, ¿huh?**

**Sonrojándose, ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada del hecho de que él tuviera razón**

**acerca de ella y no se lo hubiera dicho.**

—**Lo siento por eso.**

—**Está bien. Tú no eres la única que intentó matarme.**

**No, todo su clan al completo, incluyendo a su madre, hermanos y abuelo habían**

**intentado matarle. Y aún así se las había arreglado para sobrevivir.**

—**¿Tu padre te dio la bienvenida?**

—**Nunca le di oportunidad de rechazarme. Encontré su manada y cuando ví el poco**

**respeto que tenía por Vane y Fang, decidí mantenerme al margen y no decirle que era su**

**hijo. Supongo que una experiencia cercana a la muerte a mano de un padre es suficiente**

**para cualquiera. —Él trazó círculos alrededor de sus pechos—, ¿Tú jamás has cambiado de**

**forma?**

—**¿Por qué debería?**

**Él se detuvo a contemplarla.**

—**Creo que deberías.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Es parte de quien y de lo que eres.**

**¿Y que había con eso?**

—**Esa no es una parte que tenga que aceptar o gustarme.**

—**Sí, lo es.**

**Ella se tensó ante su tono.**

—**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

—**Te estoy diciendo que o te transformas en un lobo, o voy a sacudirte y lo harás.**

**Ella jadeó ante su amenaza.**

—**No te atreverías.**

—**Ponme a prueba.**

**Horrorizada, ella se sentó.**

—**Eso no es divertido, Terry. No quiero ser un lobo.**

**Sus ojos turquesa eran implacables.**

—**Durante un minuto, compláceme. Necesitas saber qué es lo que cazas, y que es lo que odias.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque esto es lo que soy y quiero que me entiendas.**

**Ella quería decirle que hiciese eso a un lado. Le entendía, pero antes de que pudiera**

**decir eso, se detuvo. Él tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía entender lo que él era cuando nunca lo**

**había experimentado por sí misma? Si era importante para él, entonces lo haría.**

—**Entonces sólo por ti, y sólo por un minuto.**

**Él inclinó la cabeza y esperó.**

**Y esperó.**

**Cuando pasaron tres completos minutos y ella era todavía humana, arqueó una ceja**

**ante ella.**

—**¿Y bien?**

—**Vale. Lo estoy haciendo —mirándole, ella destelló a su forma de lobo.**

**Fury sonrió ante la visión de ella sobre su cama. Marrón oscuro con negro y rojo, era**

**tan hermosa en esta forma como lo era en la humana. Pasó la mano a través de su pelaje.**

—**Ves, no es tan malo, ¿no?**

**¿Puedes entenderme?**

—**Por supuesto que puedo. Del mismo modo que tú puedes entenderme a mí. Ahora**

**mira alrededor de la habitación. Ve cuan diferentes se ven las cosas. Cuan más agudos son**

**los sonidos y los olores.**

**Ella alzó la mirada hacia él.**

—**Todavía eres humana, Candy. Incluso como lobo. Mantienes toda tu esencia en esta forma.**

**Ella destelló de nuevo a sí misma.**

—**Tú…**

—**Sí. Lo que somos en una forma, lo somos en la otra. Nada cambia.**

**Candy se sentó pensando en ello. Ella había supuesto que como lobo se convertirían**

**en animales sin ningún pensamiento… pero esa no era la verdad. Ella mantenía todo su**

**raciocinio. La única diferencia había sido el incremento en los sentidos.**

**La gratitud la arrolló, y cuando fue a besarle, un agudo dolor le atravesó la palma.**

**Jadeando, volvió a sentarse, sacudiéndola para aliviar el dolor.**

**Terry maldijo antes de levantar la mano y abanicarla en el aire. Cuando lo hizo, el patrón geométrico de su manada apareció en su palma.**

**Era idéntica a la de ella.**

**Mierda santa…**

—**¿Somos compañeros? —jadeó Candy.**

**Terry la miró con incredulidad.**

—**¿Cómo?**

**Ella continuó contemplando su palma. En su mundo, los Destinos decidían con quien deberían emparejarse desde su nacimiento. La única manera de encontrar al compañero era**

**acostarse con ello y si era el que tenía que ser, tendrían las marcas de emparejamiento.**

**Esas marcas sólo deberían aparecer durante tres semanas, y si la mujer no aceptaba a**

**su compañero en ese tiempo, ella sería libre para vivir su vida sin él. Pero nunca podría tener hijos con nadie más.**

**El macho caía en el celibato hasta el día en que ella muriera. Una vez emparejados, él**

**solo podría acostarse con su esposa. Nunca sería capaz de tener una erección con nadie**

**más.**

—**Nos han elegido —ella colocó su palma con la de él y sonrió—. Tú eres mi compañero.**

**Terry estaba teniendo un duro momento con esto. Él siempre se había preguntado que**

**se sentiría al estar emparejado. El Dark-Hunter Acheron le había dicho que él ya había conocido a su compañera, pero él no le había creído realmente.**

**Tenía que ser la mujer que siempre había amado…**

**Esto sólo no sucedía así.**

**El miró a Candace, el corazón acelerado.**

—**¿Me aceptarás? Ella puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**No. Estoy aquí desnuda contigo porque todas mis ropas volaron por accidente y no puedo encontrarlas.**

—**Estás siendo un poquito sarcástica, ¿no?**

—**Lo aprendí de ti.**

**Terry se acercó a besarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con sus labios, explotó un brillante flash. Él se volvió y bufó cuando cuatro leones aparecieron en su dormitorio.**

**Sus expresiones eran furiosas cuando le lanzaron algo.**

**Él lo cogió y después hizo una mueca antes de tirar la cercenada cabeza del chacal al suelo.**

—**¿Qué infiernos es esto?**

—**Soy Paris Sebastienne —dijo el león más alto—, y estoy aquí para matar a la zorra que asesinó y acabó con mis hermanos.**

**Candy utilizó sus poderes para vestirlos mientras se preparaba a sí misma para que**

**Terry la lanzase a los Litarians para su cena.**

**En vez de eso, él se levantó de la cama con un aura tan mortal que le dio escalofríos.**

—**No sé qué crees que estás haciendo aquí trepador de árboles, pero no eres bienvenido en la casa de mi hermano con esa actitud y ese tono. **

—**Él bajó la mirada a la cabeza sobre el suelo—, Y condenadamente seguro que no tirarás la basura en presencia**

**de mi compañera.**

—**Hemos rastreado su esencia hasta aquí.**

**Terry le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa.**

—**¿Y la has olido en mi habitación?**

**Uno de los leones se movió para agarrar a Terry. Más rápido de lo que ella podía parpadear, él se apartó del león y entonces lo estampó contra la pared. Con fuerza.**

—**Realmente no quieres provocarme. —Gruñó Terry, estampando su cabeza en la pared—. No soy una gacela en la sabana, gilipollas. Tendré tu garganta más rápido de lo**

**que conseguiste la cabeza del chacal.**

**Dió un paso hacia Paris.**

—**Nosotros somos cuatro y tú uno.**

—**Dos, —corrigió Candace, cortándole desde Terrence—, y la única cosa más mortal que un lobo es su compañera cuando él es amenazado.**

**Paris se acercó a ella. El oteó el aire a su alrededor mientras la miraba atentamente.**

—**¿Es ella? —preguntó uno de los otros leones.**

—**No, —dijo él con disgusto—. Perdimos el olor.**

**El se volvió hacia Terry.**

—**Esto no se ha acabado, Lobo. No nos detendremos hasta estar satisfechos. Si encuentro a la zorra responsable, me daré un banquete con sus entrañas.**

**Terry empujó el león que sostenía a Paris.**

—**No sois bienvenidos aquí. De veras. Largaos.**

**Paris dejó escapar un fiero gruñido antes de que se desvanecieran.**

—**Y llévate tu asquerosa cabeza de trofeo contigo —gruñó Terry cuando la lanzó al portal con ellos de modo que fuese a donde quisiera que fueran ellos.**

**Angelia dejó escapar un lento suspiro de alivio.**

—**¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo es que no captaron mi olor?**

**Terry se encogió de hombros.**

—**El único poder que he desarrollado es la habilidad de enmascarar mi esencia.**

**Desde que ahora soy parte de ti, fui capaz de enmascarar la tuya también.**

—**¡Eso es por lo que no hueles igual que un Kataggari!**

**Él incline la cabeza ante ella en un sarcástico saludo.**

**Pero eso trajo otra pregunta a su mente.**

—**¿Cómo es que Dare descubrió acerca de tu forma base si él no puede olerte?**

**Terry apartó la mirada cuando el dolor lo atravesó. Hasta este día, la traición de aquello le laceraba el alma.**

**Candy posó su mano sobre su mejilla donde él había apretado con fuerza los dientes.**

—**Dímelo.**

**El no sabía por qué confiaba en ella cuando iba en contra de su naturaleza. Pero antes**

**de que pudiera detenerse, la verdad prorrumpió.**

—**Fuimos atacados en el bosque por un grupo de mercenarios humanos. Ellos**

**dispararon una flecha. Dare no la había visto, pero yo sí. Lo empujé apartándolo del**

**camino y la recibí por él.**

**Ella se estremeció cuando entendió lo que había sucedido.**

—**El dolor te hizo cambiar de forma.**

**Terry asintió.**

—**Él lo supo tan pronto como caí al suelo. Intenté detenerlo antes de que alcanzara el pueblo, pero para el tiempo en que llegué allí, mi madre ya había sido alertada.**

**Ella recordaba el resto con increíble claridad. Había oído el griterío y había ido al hall**

**principal donde todos ellos se habían reunido. Terry había estado sangrando, pero todavía**

**estaba en forma humana.**

**Dare lo había empujado a su madre.**

—**Es un jodido Lobo, Mamá. Míralo.**

**Bryani había agarrado a Terry del pelo.**

—**Dime la verdad. ¿Eres Katagari?**

**La mirada de Terry había ido a la de Candy. El dolor, la vergüenza y el tormento**

**habían brillado profundamente en sus ojos. Pero era la mirada suplicante que había allí la que le había robado el corazón. Él había estado rogándole en silencio que se quedara con**

**él.**

—**¡Respóndeme! —exigió su madre.**

—**Soy un lobo.**

**Ellos se habían vuelto sobre él con una venganza tan fiera que descubrió que era**

**difícil de creer que ella hubiese tomado parte en ello. Pero allí, en ese momento…**

**Fue una completa estúpida.**

—**¿Confiarás en mi otra vez? —le preguntó.**

**El tomó su palma marcada en sus manos.**

—**¿Tengo otra opción?**

—**Sí, la tienes. Esto sólo quiere decir que podré llevar a tus hijos. No tiene nada que ver con nuestros corazones.**

**Terry suspiró. No, no lo tenía. Sus padres se habían odiado el uno al otro. Incluso**

**ahora todo lo que querían era planear cada uno la muerte del otro.**

—**Si puedes dejar a un lado tu odio por los de mi clase, estoy dispuesto a olvidar el pasado.**

**Candy miró alrededor de la habitación.**

—**Tendré que vivir aquí en tu época, ¿no?**

—**¿Realmente crees que puedes volver a casa llevando la marca de un Katagari?**

**Él tenía razón. Ellos la destruirían.**

**Terry se alejó de ella.**

—**Tienes tres semanas para decidir si puedes vivir conmigo.**

—**No necesito tres semanas, Terry. Estoy de acuerdo en quedarme contigo, y así lo haré. Incluso me vincularé contigo.**

**La rabia brilló en sus ojos ante la sugerencia.**

—**No, no lo harás. Tengo demasiados enemigos que me quieren muertos. No vincularé tu fuerza vital a la mía. Es demasiado peligroso.**

**Ella se rió.**

—**¿Tú tienes enemigos? ¿Y que se supone que es esa tessera de leones que acaba de marcharse? ¿Detrás de quiénes van? —Ella ahuecó su cara en las manos—. Tú y yo ya**

**deberíamos haber tenido una vida juntos. Permití que mi estupidez nos robara cuatrocientos años. No quiero perder otro minuto sin estar contigo.**

—**No sentías eso hace veinticuatro horas.**

—**Tienes razón. Pero tú me has abierto los ojos. Lo que Dare está intentando hacer está mal. No puedo creer que yo haya arruinado la vida de ese pobre león. Dios, como**

**desearía poder regresar y empujar a Dare cuando el disparó el arma de modo que hubiese**

**fallado.**

**La cara de Terry palideció.**

—**¿Dare mató a un león desarmado?**

—**No, ese fue el chacal. Dare le disparó al que vivió.**

—**¿Y tu parte en todo esto?**

—**La estúpida observadora que pensó que iba a hacer del mundo un lugar seguro para otras niñas de modo que no tuvieran que ver como se comían a su familia. No me dí**

**cuenta de que estaba luchando para los monstruos y no contra ellos.**

**Terry suspiró.**

—**Dare no es un monstruo. Él es sólo un inseguro gilipollas que quiere que su madre lo quiera.**

—**¿Y qué hay de ti?**

—**Yo fui un inseguro gilipollas que sabía que nunca podría acercarse demasiado a su**

**madre por temor a que ella oliera el lobo en él y lo matara.**

**Ella lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo besó en los labios.**

—**Emparéjate conmigo, Terry.**

—**Eres una cosita mandona, ¿no?**

—**Sólo cuando hay algo que quiero —ella miró a la cama—¿No deberíamos desnudarnos?**

**Él puso sus manos sobre sus brazos y la hizo retroceder.**

—**Primero tenemos que solucionar esto. Quiero asegurarme que te estás emparejando conmigo por elección y no por miedo.**

—**¿Crees que soy lo bastante corta para no conocer la diferencia?**

—**Yo soy el único que ha estado seguro de tus motivos.**

**Porque él todavía no confiaba en ella. Lo triste era que, no podía culparle.**

—**Muy bien entonces. ¿Cómo hacemos para acabar con esto?**

—**Creo que tengo una idea.**

**Candacce se sentó escaleras abajo con Fang olisqueando su mano.**

—**No es de extrañar que estuviese actuando tan extraño. El bastardo se ha emparejado.**

—**¡Fang! —chasqueó Bride—. Deja a la pobre mujer sola, o al menos felicítala.**

—**¿Sobre qué? Ser atado a Terry a mí me parece igual que una pesadilla.**

**Hubo un tiempo en el que Candy habría estado de acuerdo. Extraño que no lo hiciera.**

—**Tu hermano es un maravilloso lobo.**

**Bride sonrió aprobadoramente.**

—**Así que, ¿Dónde está el adorable lobo, de todas formas?**

—**Dijo que iba a ver a un amigo para hablarle acerca de los leones que perdieron mi rastro.**

**La cara de Fang palideció.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Candy, asustada inmediatamente por su reacción.**

— **Terry no tiene amigos.**

**¿Por qué le había mentido? Queridos dioses, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?**

—**¿Dónde está?**

**La pregunta apenas abandonó sus labios antes de que Vane apareciera. Él la miró antes de volverse a Fang. **

—**Te necesito en el Omegrion. Ahora.**

**Fang frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué está pasando?**

— **Terry se ha convertido a sí mismo en el único que se cargó al león.**

**Candy se puso en pie.**

—**¡¿Qué?!**

—**¡Ya me has oído! Estúpido idiota. He sido convocado por Savitar quien me pidió que trajera algún testigo que pueda testificar en su inocencia.**

**Fang maldijo.**

—**¿Dónde estaba él cuando sucedió esto?**

—**No lo sé.**

**Fang se puso en pie.**

—**Vamos.**

**Ellos se dispusieron a marcharse.**

—**No os olvidéis de mí. —Candace se movió para quedarse ante Vane.**

**Vane vaciló.**

**Fang le dedicó una extraña mirada.**

—**Ella es su compañera, V. Déjala venir.**

**Asintiendo, él la llevó con ellos a la isla de Savitar y entró en la cámara donde el Omegrion se reunía y decidía las leyes que gobernaban a todos los licántropos. **

**Toda su vida, Candace había oído historias acerca de ese lugar. Nunca había pensado que lo vería.**

**Aquí los Regis, un representante de cada rama Katagaria y Arcadian, se encontraban.**

**Para ella era asombroso que no lucharan. Pero claro, eso era por lo que Savitar estaba allí.**

**Más parecido a un árbitro, Savitar sostenía el destino final de todos ellos en sus**

**manos. El único problema era que nadie sabía realmente que era Savitar. O incluso de**

**donde había venido.**

—**¿Dónde está Terrence? —preguntó Vane.**

—**No lo sé.**

—**¿Están todos los miembros aquí?**

**Él escaneó el grupo.**

—**Todos excepto Terrence.**

**Antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra pregunta, sintió una ruptura de poder tras de sí.**

**Volviéndose, encontró un increíblemente maravilloso hombre allí. Al menos de 2.17 metros,**

**tenía el pelo largo oscuro y barba de chivo. Vestido en ropas de surf, la miró con suspicacia.**

—**¿Tienes tu testigo, Lobo? —le preguntó a Vane.**

—**Lo tengo.**

—**Entonces procedamos. —Él caminó pasando la mesa redonda donde se sentaban**

**los miembros del Omegrion al trono que estaba puesto a parte.**

—**¿Savitar? —preguntó Vane.**

**Él asintió.**

**Diablos. Él era aterrador.**

**Savitar dejó escapar un largo, exasperado suspiro.**

—**Sé que todo el mundo que está aquí quiere irse a donde quiera que sea. Creedme. Yo**

**también. Pero para aquellos de vosotros que halláis vivido bajo una roca…—él miró al**

**Regis Halcón Arcadio y vaciló—, de acuerdo, algunos de vosotros los hacéis, lo cual es por**

**lo que tengo que explicarlo. Parece que algunos de nuestros buenos Arcadios han creado y**

**ahora utilizado un arma que puede quitaros vuestras habilidades sobrenaturales y**

**encerraros en vuestra forma base.**

**Varios miembros jadearon con fuerza.**

**Savitar asintió.**

—**Yeah. Apesta. Hace dos días, un par de bastardos decidió ir de caza. Yo tengo la**

**cabeza de dos de las cuatro personas responsables —él indicó al león a su izquierda—. La**

**familia de la víctima quiere los otros dos. Muertos. Pero torturados primero. Puedo respetar eso.**

—**¿Vamos a cazar? —preguntó Nicolette Peltier.**

—**No. Parece que uno de esos responsables ha decidido entregarse. Él clama que asesinó a los cuatro miembros y no quiere huir.**

—**¿Dónde está? —exigió el hermano de Paris.**

—**Espera tu turno, León, o llevaré las cuencas de tus ojos como adorno. El león se calló inmediatamente.**

**Savitar chasqueó los dedos, y Terrence apareció encadenado ante su trono.**

**Candace empezó a avanzar hacia él, solo para que Vane la detuviera.**

**Terrence masculló doblemente cuando la vio.**

—**Demonios, Vane, te dije que no…—una mordaza apareció sobre su cara.**

**Savitar lo fulminó con la mirada.**

—**La próxima persona o animal que me interrumpa será destripado.**

**La mirada de Terry estaba anclada en la de ella. No hables, le proyectó él. Puedes volver**

**a casa y tener tu vida de regreso.**

**¿Estaba loco?**

**Ese pensamiento murió cuando vio a Dare aparecer cerca de Terrence.**

**Savitar miró a Dare con desprecio.**

—**Tenemos un testigo que jura que vio a Terrence en el acto. Desde que eso corrobora lo que dijo Terrence, supongo que vuestra votación sobre su destino será más fácil. A menos que**

**alguien en la sala tenga algo que añadir.**

**Sasha dio un paso adelante.**

—**Terrence no lo hizo. Él está protegiendo a alguien. Le conozco. Quizás no me guste su**

**trasero, pero sé que él es inocente. Yo estaba en el Santuario cuando el vio al león y no**

**sabía nada acerca de esto.**

—**Es verdad —dijo Nicolette Peltier— yo, también, lo vi. Me dijo que encontraría a los responsables y los haría pagar.**

**Savitar se frotó la mandíbula.**

—**Interesante, ¿no? ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Terrence?**

**La mordaza se desvaneció.**

—**Ellos no son imparciales.**

**Savitar sacudió la cabeza.**

—**¿Alguien más es imparcial?**

**Las lágrimas picaban los ojos de Candace ante el sacrificio que Terrence estaba haciendo.**

**Pero no podía dejarle hacer eso.**

**Bajando la mirada, trazó el su símbolo en su palma.**

**Tendría que haber sido un gran honor para ella ser su compañera y tener a sus hijos.**

**Si solo pudiera haberlo hecho.**

—**Terrence es inocente, —dijo ella, dando un paso hacia delante—. Él confesó para salvar**

**a…**

—**Mí.**

**Candy se congeló asombrada cuando Dare se aclaraba la garganta.**

—**¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Savitar.**

**Dare la miró, entonces observó a Terry.**

—**Yo soy el único que hizo el disparo que mutiló al león. El único que mató al otro**

**que ya está muerto.**

—**¿Y los otros?**

—**Muertos también.**

**Fury sacudió la cabeza ante Dare.**

—**¿Por qué estás hacienda esto?**

—**Porque esto es mi maldad, y me niego a que un animal me enseñe a ser noble.**

**Jódete.**

—**Teníamos un trato, —dijo Terry en voz baja.**

—**Lo estoy alterando —Dare volvió a mirar a Candy—. Es hora de que por una vez haga lo correcto por las razones correctas.**

**Savitar cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

—**Tenemos otra confesión de Dare Kattalakis. A la de una… a la de dos… ¿Hay más confesiones en la sala? ¿Alguien más quiere admitir haber disparado a un león? —él se**

**detuvo—. No lo creo.**

**Los leones se adelantaron.**

—**Entonces él es nuestro.**

**Savitar negó con la cabeza.**

—**Realmente, él es mío. Lo siento. Vosotros ya habéis tenido las cabezas de dos**

**Arcadios. Alegraos de que no exija justicia de sus familias. Vamos a dar por hecho que**

**eran culpables, sin un juicio…**

**Los leones parecían menos que encantados, pero nadie se atrevió a discutirle.**

—**En cuanto a ese pequeño juguete que han usado, no os preocupéis. Ya me he**

**asegurado que el inventor no invente nada más. Tengo a mi gente rastreando el puñado que vendió y deberíamos tenerlos pronto destruidos. Mientras tanto…**

**Dare se desvaneció, y los grilletes de Terry se derritieron.**

—**El Omegrión levanta la sesión.**

**Los miembros del Concilio se desvanecieron.**

**A excepción de los lobos y Nicolette. Terry caminó hacia donde estaban sentados. Él le tendió la mano a Sasha.**

—**Gracias.**

—**No hay problema. Y todavía no somos amigos.**

**Los ojos de Terry brillaron con humor.**

—**Yeah, capullo, odio tus entrañas. —Él miró a Nicolette—. Fue decente de tu parte, también, el hablar.**

—**Todavía estás excluido de mi casa… a menos que estés herido. —ella se teletransportó fuera.**

**Terry sacudió la cabeza, entonces la miró a ella. Su humor murió.**

—**Te ibas a entregar a ti misma para salvarme.**

—**Te lo dije, Terrence. Siempre te guardaré las espaldas.**

**Él tomó su mano en la de él y entonces besó el dorso de cada una.**

—**A mi espalda no es donde te quiero.**

**Ella arqueó una ceja.**

—**¿No? ¿Dónde me prefieres entonces? —ella esperaba que él dijera bajo él… eso era**

**lo que un macho Arcadian diría.**

**Pero él no lo hizo.**

—**Te quiero a mi lado. Siempre.**

—**Ugh, —gimoteó Fang—. Lobos, conseguíos una habitación.**

**Candace sonrió.**

—**Eso suena como una gran idea.**

**Lo siguiente que ella sabía, es que estaban en casa.**

**Savitar no se movió cuando vio al último de los lobos dejar la sala. En el momento en**

**que estuvo vacía, sintió un poder surgir cerca de él.**

**Era Zarek.**

—**Sasha se fue a casa, Z.**

—**Yeah, lo sé. Estaba comprobando contigo acerca de nuestra anterior discusión.**

—**Mis demonios tienen la mayoría de las armas.**

—**Pero…**

—**Todavía hay unas pocas ahí fuera.**

**Zarek maldijo.**

—**Si Sasha cae en uno de esos, Astrid enloquecerá.**

—**Créeme, Z, lo sé —Savitar miró más allá hacia el claro horizonte, pero en su interior, sabía lo mismo que Zarek. Había una tormenta acercándose. Fiera y violenta.**

**Habían detenido esta escaramuza. Pero no era nada comparado a lo que estaba por llegar.**

**Terrence estaba tendido en la cama, desnudo, con Candace sobre él. Sus palmas estaban todavía presionadas juntas por su ritual de emparejamiento.**

—**Todavía no puedo creer que fueras a morir para que yo pudiera regresar a casa.**

—**Yo no puedo creer que fueras a llamarme mentiroso y ocupar mi lugar bajo la**

**guillotina. La próxima vez que intente salvarte, mujer, mejor que permanezcas a salvo.**

**Ella se rió, entonces le mordisqueó la barbilla.**

—**Prometo comportarme, pero sólo con una condición.**

—**¿Y esa es?**

—**Que vincules tu fuerza vital a la mía.**

**Él bufó ante ella.**

—**¿Por qué es eso tan importante para ti?**

**Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta.**

—**¿No lo sabes?**

**No.**

—**Porque te amo, Lobo, y no quiero pasar otro día en esta vida sin ti. Donde tú estés,**

**yo estaré, y cuando tú mueras, moriré también.**

**Terrence la miró incrédulo. En toda su vida, sólo había querido una cosa.**

**Y Candy se la acaba de dar. Una mujer que pudiera amarle y depender de él.**

—**Por ti, mi Lady Lobo, haría cualquier cosa.**

**Candace sonrió cuando lo sintió ponerse nuevamente duro. Besando su mano, sabía que**

**esta vez no iban sólo a tener sexo. Esta vez se unirían para toda la ete****rnidad.**


	6. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
